Varia's Girl :ADOPTED VERSION:
by SkyeCielo98
Summary: ADOPTED FROM THREE DAYS OF PEACE. 2 out of 2 chapters of the original workpiece. REVISED. Tsunayoshi Sawada finds herself being abandoned by her own father. Xanxus find the perfect Cloud guardian for his famiglia and offer Tsuna a famiglia she crave.YL! Tsuna spies the Vongola Decimo candidate in Japan! Afterall she didn't expect herself to fall for another drifting cloud. 18XF27!
1. Prolouge

**AN: yep! I was fascinated with the story so since "Three days of peace" declared this story was up for an adoption, I kind of find myself wanting to adopt the story since it interest me well. So this story is Un-betad. I want to give thanks to "THREE DAYS OF PEACE" for letting me adopting his/her story :3**

**So here it is. The adopted version of "Varia's Girl"**

**I deeply apologize for the grammar errors, criticism are deeply accepted**

"_Thoughts/Flashbacks"_

'_Thoughts in a flashback'_

"Normal thoughts"

"_Future Italian phrases"_

**-Chapter One-**

It's been almost a decade since boss found me sitting miserably on the back sit of that car. Somehow, the memories of my past are not clear as they seem to be now. I simply stood with a plain white dress and letting my gravity-like auburn hair flow down on my back. I simply stare at the view outside. Looking down on what seems a garden, memories of the past flooded my mind.

_Flashback part 1_

_It was just a normal day, when mama and I _–well most likely mama did- _decided to take a drive in a nearby town to loosen up the tension atmosphere in Namimori _–not like I understand before what's this tension atmosphere was-

_The drive was nothing but great, sometime around afternoon mama decided that we should drove back home. We did. That was the fateful day I found myself with bossu._

_End of part 1_

"VOOOOIIII" said a loud voice ring behind me

I turn around to the source of the loud noise to see a man in his early 20's, stood in his 6'0" glory with a long gray hair, fit with a long sleeved, dark blue top with a furry collar and dark blue pants. I smile at the man knowing him since I was like what? 5? 6? Maybe. Who knows.

"Principessa, boss wants to know if your good to go" the man said. He might be mean, well scratch that, his mean but he also have a gentler and kind side.

"I'm ready Squalo-nii"

"Good. Be sure to pack everything you need up. We'll be seeing you at the front door" the man named Squalo said leaving before closing the door. I sighed as another wave of memory hit me.

_Flashback part 2_

_I found myself in the hospital lobby, sitting on some white chair while waiting for mama. The man in some white robe told me to stay and wait for my papa and brother as they were on their way here._

_You see, I have a brother. Well you could say a twin but between the two of us. I'm older by a year. His name was Natsuyoshi Sawada, he's somehow what adults call a brat and us children would call a meanie. You see, Natsu wants all attention to him always. And if I said always, I meant it. He would glare at me if I have mama and papa's attention even just for a while._

"_Tsuna!" a voice boomed throughout the hallway of the building. I saw papa quickly walking to me, Natsu trailing behind him._

_Papa knelt down in front of me and put his big hands on my small shoulder._

"_What happen dear?" he ask almost so calm that made me want to cry._

"_Mama. Mama and Tsuna go out for a drive in a nearby town this morning" I manage as tears starts to sting my eyes._

"_When mama decided for us to go home, She was driving this crazy here and there" I said while mimicking how mama drive as I sway my small body left to right._

"_Then all of the sudden mama pulled tsuna into a tight hug, she whisper something but tsuna can't remember it. And here you found tsuna waiting for the white robed man to come with mama. He said mama will be fine so tsuna obediently waited for papa and onii" I said while catching my breath._

_Natsu was examining the rooms so he didn't kind of hear papa and I just discussed._

"_ ?" the man in white robe came out._

"_yes?"_

"_I have a good news and a bad news. Which one you want to hear first?" said the man._

"_Good"_

"_She's safe now. She's not in grave danger anymore"_

_Papa sighed as he look at me and back with the man in white robes._

"_And the bad?"_

"_I'm sorry to say this, but, Mr. Sawada, you're wife is in comatose stage" he said and left papa._

"_Papa? What's comatose?" I ask. _

"_Tsuna, listen carefully, mama is still asleep, it could be forever." He said and before I can continue, papa called natsu and he held my little arms as he said something going to the amusement park. I obediently follow them as this was the first time papa invited me with them in an outing._

_We walk thru the crowd, I don't like it very much at all. Natsu, chattering about riding all the rides, as something caught my attention. Looking longingly at the huggable size plushie, I bite my lips almost tempting to ask papa to get me that._

"_Find something you want?" papa said as he made a sound similar to what people said as chuckle._

_He got me the lion plushie as he gave it to me. Natsu, not so far behind glared at me for stealing papa's attention to him._

_I hug the lion and said all of the sudden "Nuts." Deciding that I would name the lion nuts._

_After the long day, papa, Aatsu and I go back to the hospital as I found myself sitting in the white lobby with natsu. Feeling awkward, I start to fidget in my chair, ruffling Nuts fur._

"_I need to see the doctor for something. You two wait here." Papa said a moment ago and leave._

_After more fidgeting Natsu spoke in a mean voice._

"_Nee, if you would just be gone, I will have mama and papa's attention. Mama got in trouble because of onee, one is so troublesome that's why mama wants to sleep forever, now Natsu has to suffer the same fate with onee"_

'_that's not true' I yelled in my mind as I found myself crying silently as he say mean things to me. After Natsu blaming me for mama's sleep state, papa came back._

"_Tsuna, let's get you home for a while, we will see someone, Natsu stay here for a while with doctor smith." Papa said_

"_Bu-" before Natsu could protest, papa silence him with a scarey look and mutter "no more buts" as he held my hand and walk out the hospital to go home. I could feel Natsu glaring daggers at me when we left the building._

_The drive was quiet, I sat in the backseat while papa sat besides the man in black whose driving the car._

"_Tsuna, listen" papa said, I stopped playing my teddy bear and look up to him with a small smile on my chubby face._

"_We will get you a new mama and papa, they are the ones I said a while a go we will meet with" papa said, not understanding a single thing papa said I just nodded happily to him while playing nuts._

_After the long drive papa dropped me in a mini manor house. I accidentally overheard what papa and a lady in a long darkblue dress were talking about._

"_You see, I can't take care two of them while working, so I was saying, I will Tsuna in your hands, I hope you take care of her very well and find a suitable family for her" papa said, I look at papa with somehow shock, horror, sadness, betrayal, and of course hatred. Not that I know._

_I walk out the manor crying as I held nuts tightly in my chest. I moved inside the cars when black men jump out of nowhere and start shooting the car. All I could do was cry more and scream at the top of my lungs._

_As if my scream reached in to the ears of the gods, the black men suddenly collapse one by one, when I heard the car door open in a soft click. I was scared the moment I thought the man would hurt me. I gripped my right eyes as red liquid kept coming out from my right eye. I hiss in pain as I look at the man who opened the car door. Cold scarlet eyes met my scared auburn one._

"_What's your name?" behind the harsh demeanor I found it comforting and gentle._

"_Tsunayoshi" I whisper_

"_Do you know what kind of power you held inside you?" the man said, I shook my head 'no' as I took my time to examine him. His skin is dark, he's obviously older than me, he had spiky ebony hair and his wearing a white long sleeve polo and black pants and a black coat that serves as a cape to him._

"_You, look at what you're holding." He said, suddenly interested I look at nuts in my arm to see him coated with purple flames. The flames didn't burn me or anything but still, I was beyond shock._

"_how?" I ask with a look beyond shock._

"_I explain it to you after you hear me out. My name is Xanxus, I'm from Italy, I would like to ask you. Would you join my family?" the man dubbed as Xanxus said while extending his hand waiting for my response._

_I look at him, emotions overwhelm me. I was beyond shock, happy, accepted and somehow hoping. I smile at him and nod vigorously as I reach out to him with my bloody hands._

_End of part 2_

"and that's how I found myself in Varia." I whisper in the wind as I sighed. Wearing a dress won't be a good option as I changed in to a long sleeve while shirt with ribbon on the middle, a pleated blue skirt, I wore my orange trench coat –even though it's not that cold- and wore a matching brown boots. Carrying out a brown suit case –which contains some of my clothes- I sling a back pack on my shoulder which consist some of my clothes again, and finally I carried out a bag with handle and wheels which consist some of my shoes, clothes, Varia uniforms, weapons and essentials.

I sighed as I couldn't bring my wardrobe with me. Walking outside and descended to the front gate, I somehow found myself in the 2nd floor of the Varia HQ's boss office.

_Flashback part 3_

_After the little incident in Japan, Xanxus-nii _–as I decide to call him that since his 6 years way older than me- _ we head to Italy. There I found myself entered a a large mansion which he dubbed as the Varia HQ, he said that Varia is the name of his family._

_As we walk thru the large halls of the mansion with Xanxus-nii and Lussuria-nii, I can't help but be amazed at the view I was absorbed at. I wear a simple orange dress, helding Nuts on my chest tightly as I never let go of the said lion plushie. I wore an eye patch on my right eye since I found out I was blinded because of the sudden attack. It was explained to me by a man named Lussuria. He has a weird green hair and wore the same uniform as Xanxus-nii, well except some outfit._

_As we were walking Xanxus-nii spoke._

"_We the Varia are not the ordinary family you think Tsunayoshi" he spoke but I intervene._

"_Tsuna. Call me Tsuna, Xanxus-nii. We've been through that" I said almost pouting._

"_Fine brat" he said and continued_

"_The Varia Famiglia is connected to the underworld which you civilian called 'the mafia'. He said looking at me for response_

"_Mafia or not, I would still join Xanxus-nii's famiglia, since Xanxus-nii offered his hands to me, I will follow him no matter what" I said in a matter of fact tome and smile gently at him. I hummed as he grunt and continue_

"_The Varia is the special elite and independent assassination squad of the Vongola famiglia. The Vongolia Famiglia says to be the strongest famiglia in the underworld. You're getting what I mean Tsuna?" Xanxus-nii said as we stop in front of a large door. Lussuria-nii hadn't spoke a thing through the discussion._

"_Your cloud flame is rare, Tsuna. That's why I want you inside the famiglia because I believe that you will make your flame stronger than its current state. It amaze me that your cloud flame is that strong, stronger for a regular cloud flame, and your still a brat on that matter. It is still up to you to join in or not." Xanxus-nii said as he gripped the door handle. I smiled at him and says. "I told you Xanxus-nii, I'll join no matter what" he grunted and look at me. _

"_We will meet the other members of the famiglia" he said and opened the door revealing three boy and a baby inside the room._

"_This is my office. That man with short, spiky gray hair is Squalo, his my rain guardian he specialize using katana as his weapon that he can apply his rain flames. He's still in training though." _

"_VOOOOIII! Who's that bossu!?" ask the man named Squalo._

_Xanxus-nii glared at the Squlalo-boy as he continue and gesture to the other boy. _

"_The one that looked heavyset, with spiky black hair and lightning like scar is Leviathan. He is my Lightning guardian. He always carries eight sword like umbrella's to use as his weapons and applies his Lightning flames, like Squalo he's still getting the hang of it."_

"_Call me Levi. It's shorter" the man named Levi said as he gave me a friendly smile._

"_The one with blonde hair that covers his eyes, ridiculous crown, and ridiculous prince outfit is Belphegor. He somehow has a 'Royal blood' making him the uncrowned prince of the Varia. He's my Storm guardian. He use Knives as his weapons, sometimes applies a string to make it more edible. I don't know if he tried using his Storm flames with it. Training in progress too."_

"_Ushishishishi~ my! We finally found the principessa ey bossu?" Belphegor said with a grin. "Call me Bel if Belphegor is mouthful to you principessa Ushishishishi."_

_Xanxus-nii points at the small figure, that looked like a baby._

"_That one with Leviathan is Mammon, he is the mist arcobaleno, he stands as the Mist guardian if you could say so. He's somehow strong when it comes to his specialty which is Illusuions"_

"_if you want to know my real name you have to pay, or just sit and Call me Mammon" the baby said._

_I squeaked "H-He spoked! The baby spoked!" I timidly and shyly whispers to Xanxus-nii._

"_His real name is Viper. Arcobalenos are powerful beings trapped in the body of a baby. There are 6 other more like Viper."_

"_OIII that's not fair Xanxus" the Mammon baby said._

"_The one with us is Lussuria, his my Sun guardian. He specialize in martial arts, hand to hand combat, and he is also the healer of the famiglia. Training in progress."_

_Lussuria-nii just smile at me as Xanxus-nii continue._

"_And you know me. The boss of the Famiglia. I hold the sky flame. I prefer using guns. Training in progress" he finished and I find myself just nodding to me._

"_Everyone, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi. She will be our Cloud guardian. I still don't know what weapon she would prefer but that would come into later matters. Tsuna, this is Everyone." Xanxus-nii said while gesturing everyone._

_It's the first time in 6 years, I felt like I'm home"_

_Flashback end of part 3_

I continue to walk as I walk passed the dojo I trained with Squalo-nii over the past years. He saw my talent in sword handling, thought I may not be as good as him but he taught me how to fight with katana. I smiled at the memory of harsh training and harsh beating from him.

I proceeded after a while I stopped and look at the firing training room where Xanxus-nii first taught me how to held a gun. I was so scared at that time and nearly piss my dress, if not for Xanxus-nii strengthening my courage, I learned to use gun as a weapon, though not as good as Xanxus-nii but it's still a good back-up though.

The next room I passed was a dojo like with many post inside. This is where Bel taught me how to throw knives without strings. Thought it might easy as it sounds, I found it hard but still kept going on, and suddenly I found myself falling in-love with the weapon and decided it'll be my main weapon, not that I was copying Belphegor-nii but I find it quick access use.

I was now on the first floor and find myself engulfed on a cemented restricted room. This is where Levi-nii train me how to dodge attacks. It was hard at first but I got the hang of it. Next to it was a simple room where Mammon train me to be immune to some kind of illusions. The baby told me it will come in handy in the near future and I trust the Arcobaleno's words. Lastly the room where I trained with Lussuria-nii. It was kinda wrecked now over the harsh training. But the Varia will fix it though. I smiled at the sweet memories I made with my family.

I am now in the front door. They were all crowding there. Squalo-nii and Lussuria-nii seems to be fighting again. Mammom complaining how he doesn't get paid for it while Levi-nii and Xanxus-nii stands in the background ignoring the two bickering mammoth. (yes. If kyouya's famous nicknames to peoples are 'herbivores' Tsuna's will be like 'reptiles' and 'amphibians')

"_Please, Tsuna-chan. Will you do it for the family?" Lussuria-nii's voice echoed on the room._

"_We need someone to look for the Vongola Decimo, and you're the only one who's capable to do that principessa. __Per favoure"__ Squalo-nii beg as I sighed._

"_Alright, Mammoths. I'm doing this just because of the family nothing less, nothing more" I cries as I hear them shouts various cries._

"_VOOOI! Don't call me that brat" meani Squalo is back._

"_Uishishishishi. A mammoth prince don't count principessa" came by a enrage yet smooth voice of Belphegor-nii._

"_I don't get paid by this" guess who._

"…_." Levi-nii and Xanxus didn't comment as they understand it as somehow a praise and respect by me. After all those harsh training. My sweet innocent attitude, became, cold, aloof and kinda you know, brooding._

"Take care out there Tsuna" Xanxus-nii and ruffled my hair.

"I will" giving a small smile.

"Don't worry principessa, I'll follow soon. Japan has sushi. Uishishishis" said the bloody prince.

"Just be careful tsu-chan/principessa" Levi-nii, Lussuri-nii and Squalo-nii.

"I will, thank you guys. I promise I won't fail all of you." I said and take my leave.

**After a few hours of travelling.**

Sighed. I'm finally home eeh? Is this home? I chuckled bitterly at myself as I look up at the blue sky.

"Yare,Yare. Seems like I'll be here for a long while ee?" and proceed to who know where I stay.

**Tsuzuku(to be continued)**

**AN:/ VOOIII! Finally finished the first chapter! I'm so sorry if this is somehow not like the original. THREE DAYS OF PEACE-sama said Its okay if I rewrite it so yeah. Anyhow. Thankyou again for letting me adopt it.**

**Just tell me what you think of it. Leave a review nee? Jaa~~**


	2. Enter: Tsunayoshi Nuvola

**AN: Hey hey! It's been a week ^.^ I decided to update this fic every week, and yeah. I just want to give my special thanks to those who review, put this story in their favorite list and those who follow too. :)P okay just wanna clear my mess in the last chapter so ima post the age here.**

**Tsuna: 15 Lambo and i-pin: 5**

**Natsu and the gang:14 Varia: early 20's**

**Kyouya: 15**

**Shout outs to these nice people who gave me their thoughts.**

**Hadra(guest): **Hahi! Thanks for your review, well yes it a bit rush XP my chapters will be coming out after this chapter and the writing challenge will begin. Haha! I hope you'll love this since I'm no professional in writing and just an amateur to this one. So please stay tuned /grin/ I appreciate your comment.

**Nil089: **hehe, I'm glad you liked that. I just did wonder some things if tsuna will be like kyoya. So yeah, my imagination ends up there. Haha! I hope you stay tuned to this story too. I'll try to stay awake every time I'll write this one haha. Thankyou for reviewing :) I appreciate it.

**Nuvola De Demone: **I'm glad you love this :D me too. I fell inlove with this fic when I read it to three days of piece so yeah I decided to adopt it :) stay up for more. Thanks for the review, Stay up for more. I appreciate your comment :D

**Awesome(guest): **hey thanks there! I hope you'll be here to read more of the upcoming chapters :D thanks for the comment! Really appreciate it :D

**Ringoo: **I'm glad you like it :) thanks for your review :D appreciated.

**INSANEWORLD21: **thanks for the review. And me too, I was wondering. Haha. I hope will know soon :D stay up :D

**So yeah. There. I was about to send them private message then I remembered my lovely guests so I decided to post it here. Hehehe~ and I just remembered, I forgot to put a disclaimer. My bad. So here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THANK YOU**

**UN-BETAD.**

**I deeply apologize for the grammar errors, criticism are deeply accepted**

"Thoughts/Flashbacks"

'Thoughts in a flashback'

"Normal thoughts"

"Future Italian phrases"

**Chapter Two**

It's been a week since I arrived at Japan, mainly in Namimori. I decided that I will take a week off to gather information and to get used of the surroundings and study their behaviors since I grew up in a 'normal' family. Well it was normal for me. Supervised at the age of 6, Killing at the age of 9. Yep it's normal. More normal when you have 5 brothers that almost kill you every time they bicker about small thins. Except for the boss and the Arcobaleno.

Normally, in Namimori, they won't allow a young girl to live by herself, but since she's a different case, she got permission from who knows who did it. _'I bet Squalo-nii did it'._

Shrugging, I started to make a light breakfast which is a bread, strawberry jan, and an Italian tea. I silently eat my breakfast in peace, i look around me while eating, my kitchen is simple, yet modern. It contains stainless cabins, silverwares and fancy teacup set and fancy plates and other wares.

I roll my eyes. Probably it was Lussuria-nee's idea, since when did I get attached to the kitchen? I finished my breakfast and head to take a bath. I savor my time inside the bathroom, letting the water drips down my body and damped my hair. Feeling relaxed a little bit since-the-past-week-was-not-so-relaxing. I grabbed my shampoo that smells like vanilla, and damp it over my hair.

After a quick hour in the bathroom, I checked the time, 5:15 am. It's still early, well in normal yes, it is still early, but for me I'm already late. I quickly got dress to my school uniform. The Namimori Middle School Uniform consist of a blue black skirt, mine ends up right above my knee, a white long sleeve shirt, red ribbon, and a yellow school coat that have the Namimori School Symbol at the heart side. I neatly put it on me and put my knee length black sock and shoes, grabbing my weapons –where I hid them perfectly inside my clothes- and head out to Namimori Middle without grabbing my bag.

**Third pov**

The morning was peaceful, the atmosphere gave her a slight positive aura since her gut tells her this will probably a troublesome day for her. After 10 minutes of walk she check up her time. 5:20 am. School gates open at 6 am so she have few minutes left before entering the school grounds.

When she near the school ground, she saw a figure standing not-so far away from the school gate so she assumed that the figure is also a student of Namimori middle so she just shrugged it off and walk near the gate.

"5:21" the voice behind her whispers almost heard by the wind, but Tsuna is no ordinary. She glance behind her to see the cloud guardian candidate for the Vongola Decimo candidate.

"woke early" was her simple reply, she leaned on the wall, under a shading tree with her arms cross (thinks of Hibari's post) and the guardian gave her a pointed look as if telling that the school gates are still close. She shrug him off as if telling she can afford to wait more.

Phew. What a nice conversation you two got there! Haha! Is that even a conversation? *Feels a glare to me* HAHIEEE!

Hibari observe the girl standing beside him (not too close, just a safe distance since they both hate crowds) the girl was wearing the normal uniform for girls, auburn hair, sharp brown eyes with a speck of gold tint, and a medical eye patch. He hadn't seen her before so he know that she was the transfer student from Italy. He didn't bite her to death since the eye patch is a medical one. So he came up that the girl have an eye problems.

After a few minutes before the gates would open, a pair came up to join them.

The pair are none other than Sawada Natsuyoshi and his turtor, Reborn.

It was rather strange for Natsu to be early, so is he sick? Probably not. He just chosen to woke up early to escape Reborn's hell kick. He sighed as he walk near the school ground with Reborn sitting on his head. Natsu wore the male uniform, just the same with Tsuna except for the Ribbon, skirt, shoes and socks.

He near the school ground when he felt a shiver ran down his spine, he felt more bloodlust than the usual. He look up ahead to saw Hibari and a girl in the same post as Hibari (leaning against the wall). He gulped as the girl is emitting creepy aura as well as Hibari-san.

"Bakayoshi, they both have great amount of cloud flames inside of them, they will be capable to be your cloud guardian. And to give that little head of yours a knowledge, it will be better if you have two cloud guardian in you famiglia." Reborn smirk under his fedora thinking of some ways to make those two bloodthirst beast to be on their side.

All Natsu was able to muster was a loud' HIIEEEE!'

Hibari, well being Hibari he was annoyed by the sudden interruption of peace, as well as Tsuna but didn't speak out her annoyance.

"Herbivore! Quiet, or I'll bite you to death" Hibari glared readying his tonfa, Tsuna gave an interested glance at the tonfa user while Reborn hop at the wall the two beast were leaning (the flat surface lmao)

"Ciao, I'm Reborn, The world's greatest hitman. Join our family" reborn greeted to the girl.

"Tsunayoshi. Nuvola Tsunayoshi. What family infant?" Tsuna ask staring at reborn's eyes. She remembered her cloud flames when she was about to introduce some people at the parties in the past. She decided that she's not going to use her old last name since she was abandoned by _them_. Since Nuvola is the Italian word for cloud, she took a great liking to it.

"Hiee! Reborn!" Natsu hurried to where reborn was, covering his mouth before saying more things that isn't necessary, much to Tsuna's displeasure since her personal was invaded by no other than his _ex-_brother.

She glared at Natsu.

"Hiieee! I'm sorry! Reborn tends to say things, you know kid stuffs" Natsu explains laughing nervously.

Tsuna decided to ignore him, she just shrug him off and walk inside the school grounds where Natsu was left with an irritated Hibari.

"herbivore aren't you going inside or you want to get bitten so bad" Hibari said in an emotionless voice as Natsu bowed down muttering 'I'm sorry Hibari-san' or something between those line and ran off.

After minutes of walking around, students fill up the once empty halls and the bell rang signaling that their school has now come to life.

Tsuna walk to the principal's office to get her schedule. She just shrug her principal off as she walk on the hallways to find her appointed classroom.

When she was sure that she was in the right place, she open the door to reveal an old man (pfffy. Nezu is really an old dude!) wearing an eyeglass, discussing a lesson. By the sudden disturbance caused by the sudden sound of the door opening, Nezu glared at the student who interrupted his lesson,

"And who you might be?" Nezu ask in his 'professional' voice.

"Nuvola Tsunayoshi, From Italy" she said with her emotionless façade and intense glare that seems to buried him six feet under the ground.

"A-a-hhh. I see, introduce yourself, Nuvola-san" the old man ehem. Teacher told her as they now stand in front of the class.

"_must be a Japanese thing" _Tsuna thought and begin with a simple introduction.

"Nuvola Tsunayoshi, Call me by my name and you'll be send to immediate death"

Everyone in the room felt déjà vu as they remembered a certain prefect.

'_A second Hibari-san'_ was everyone's thought.

Somewhere in Namimori, Hibari felt the urge to sneeze but decide to shrug it off as he was in the middle of disciplining some herbivores, and decided to bite that someone who might be talking behind he's back.

Tsuna sat in her sit as she start to wonder off. An arm prompt on her table, using her hand as a leaning material and doze off. Thinking what happen to her week.

_Flashback_

_Tsuna wander around the town as she spotted a baby in a cow print suit. She observe the baby and starts to write down something on a small notepad._

_Name: Lambo_

_Age: 5 years old_

_Status: alive_

_Title: former Bovino Mafioso_

_ Possible lightning guardian for the Vongola Decimo candidate_

_Likes: sweets_

_Weapons: ten year bazooka_

_ Hand grenades_

_ Cow horns_

_Description: weak, cry baby._

_Tsuna closed her notepad as she stare at the cry baby lightning guardian. He's a pathetic excuse in the mafia world. She can just lure the child with candy and kill him off the spot. But her boss only told her to spy not to eliminate. She sigh again. 'I prefer Levi-nii' was her thought._

_She wander again as her feet took her to a shrine in the town. She again took out her notepad and hide behind a bush._

_Name: Hibari Kyouya_

_Age: 15_

_Status: Alive_

_Title: possible cloud guardian for the Vongola Decimo candidate_

_ Namimori's Demon prefect_

_ Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee Chairman_

_Likes: UNKNOWN_

_Dislikes: Herbivores, Crowds._

_Weakness: UNKNOWN_

_Weapons: Tonfa_

_Description: worthy to be an opponent._

_Tsuna closed her notepad and leave before Hibari can pin point her location. Around a time where she was writing on that piece of paper, the prefect woke up from his nap, tonfa ready in his hands. 'light sleeper' she thought._

_She noticed that Hibari and her have so many things in common, like how they hate crowds and being a light sleeper._

_She found herself spying the Sawada Household where she saw her mother. 'so she gotten out of coma' she though sadly as she leaves. The fact that she don't want any blood related family knows her was in great need. She don't know what she might do if they known here._

_Flashback end_

Tsuna use her other hand to suppress a yaw (again Hibari's Style) this action cause her teacher to snap her attention to him.

"If you think my lesson is boring, might as well you answer the question Nuvola-san" Nezu said as he smirk evily thinking he can make up for the humiliation he felt earlier.

Tsuna stared at him before starung at the board and whisper "72" before looking out the window.

Enrage that she got the correct answer, Nezu continue to teach his lesson.

Tsuna take her time to observe tha possible guardian inside the room and listed on the small notepad.

_Name: Gokudera Hayato_

_Age: 14_

_Status: Alive_

_Titles: Possible Storm Guardian for the Vongola Decimo Candidate_

_Weapons: Dynamites_

_Likes: UNKNOWN_

_Weakness: Close Combat_

_Strength: Intellectual abilty, Long range combat_

_Description: hot headed, easy to beat. I prefer Bel_

The she looked at the other one.

_Name: Yamamoto Takeshi_

_Age: 14_

_Status: Alive_

_Titles: Posible Rain guardian for the Vongola Decimo Candidate_

_Weapons: UNKNOWN. But holds a baseball bat_

_Likes: Baseball_

_Weakness: Being Frantic_

_Strength: Unknown_

_Description: Happy go lucky. Easy to beat. Prefer Squallo._

She yawns again. This will be going a long day.

**To be continued**

**AN: Gahhh! I was attempted to write more but it's already 12:30 am here and I'm sleepy probably form the lack of sleep this past few days. I'll try to update soon**

**Well I thought of Nuvola because it was the Italian translation of clouds. I like Mosca but it will make some conflicts in the future for me so yeah.**

**Is this a boring chapter? Yes I thought so T_T but please be nice and give a review. Jaaaa!~~~**


	3. Enter: Hibari Kyoya

**AN: Hahi! IM SO SOORY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY desu~ I got this cramps yesterday and cant totally move so I let myself sleep the whole day and hey hey hey! Bye bye cramps haha. Anyway before getting to the story I want to give thanks to those who put this story to their favorite and following list desu~ and for those who review desu~ ARIGATO GOZAIMASUU DESUU~**

**Annaita816: **Hahai! Thank you very much for the review desu~! I hope you'll like this one too!

**Nil089: **Hahi! Thank you! I'm so glad that someone found it not boring desu~ and about your question desu~ we will come to that teheee. w

**Kuro soro wa: **Hahi! I didn't understand your comment desu~ demo thanks for reviewing desu~!

**Awesome(guest): **Thank you :) well, it is better to be late than never hehe. So here it is.

**Guest: **Hai! I'm still a novice in writing though I want to improve desu~ I'll do my best desu~!

**Belu(guest): **Thankyou for reviewing desu~!

**Hadra(guess): **Omake desu~? I-I'll try desu~ though not in this chapter I'm kinda new to writing extra's so I hope you can wait. I'm actually writing a full omake chapter but will not be uploaded until later chapter I think after chapter 5 though :)

**Harihi: **I'm grateful desu~! I'll try to achieve you're expectation desu~! Until then! Jaaaaaaa~

**Kawaii readers! Please Read my chapter 3 desu~ Hibari Kyouya desu~!**

**Disclaimer: Rey-chan don't own anything desu~ *lift her eyeglass desu~* KHR belongs to Akira-sama desu~!**

**Chapter 3 *Hibari Kyouya***

(note: this is the day after Tsuna was seen with Hibari leaning on the wall. Hibari's point of view some of tsuna's though)

It was a beautiful day in my Namimori. Yes WAS it was beautiful until herbivores starts to get out from their what-so-called-home. Keeping Namimori in order and safe is my duty. I can't let those weak herbivores disrupt the peace in Namimori.

Walking down to Nami-chu with my whom-you-call-my-second-in-command, Kusakabe Tetsuya. I will start the day beating late herbivores. Looking at Kusakabe he sighed and look at his wrist.

"20 more minutes before school officially starts Kyo-san"

Shrugging him off, I'll do my work alone. Beating, I mean disciplining herbivores is my duty. Carnivore must keep the herbivores in line. As the only carnivore in Nami-chu, it is my duty to keep them in line.

"Go patrol"

Hearing those words, the omnivore left and do his duty,

Crowding.

I hate crowds. And these herbivores are crowding.

"Herbivores, you're crowding" as if saying the magic word those herbivores along with their peers turns for a run. I look at a certain herbivore since that so called herbivore didn't seems to get my message.

"Didn't you hear me herbivore?"

The herbivore stop and look at me. Judging by the herbivores look, she's the same herbivore yesterday, I observe her more this time. Her hair was spiky ever though she held it in a high ponytail that reach down her thighs. The Nami-chu uniform is properly wear except for the skirt being longer by some centimeters. '_Who still wears_ _longer_ _skirt than the average one, though still it's proper' _she wore the same medical eye patch and her aura seems to scream 'I'M A CARNIVORE'

"One, stop staring it's rude. Two, a group of two isn't called crowding now right? And Three I love my meat so that doesn't make me a herbivore" the now self proclaim carnivore glare at me, but though not effective.

"Hn. Go to class" she just shrug me off and leave, looking at her retreating back I can't help but smirk. What was her name again? Nuviola? Nutella? Whatever. It's close though. (Mou~ isn't Nutella a sandwich spread Hibari-san? BTW it's Nuvola desu~ *feels a glare* HIIIEEE! *runs away*)

The bell starts to chime signaling that the school hours just started. Moving on, I walk inside the school campus to the patrolling by myself to found some herbivores crowding and not inside their class. And of course what else do you expect. Bitted them to death.

**Tsuna~**

What the hell was that?! First I receive a stupid call from those bastard of a mammoths, second that stupid prefect calling were crowding great~ and now here stupid class commotion. Too noisy! Too crowdie! I was about to blow off the steam if it isn't the school idol and her pup came and sit in front of me. Want me to explain what happen and why this two boring amphibians talking to me? Well, you see it happen yesterday.

_Flash back._

_It was soon the end of the morning class, meaning, Lunch break. The stupid reptile of a teacher is blabbing about his whatsoever called of a lesson. the bell starts to chime signaling that 5 more minutes before the class end and the lunch starts._

"_Okay, since I don't have any more to explain, just answer p.79 for your homework and pass it tomorrow. That's all good bye" said the math reptile teacher. I was about to walk off my chair when an orange haired girl and a black hair girl approach me._

"_Hello, Nuvola-chan! My name is Sasagawa Kyoko and this is Kurokawa Hana" the orange girl, now named, kyoko said while pointing at the black haired girl known as, Hana._

"_We were wondering if you would like to spend lunch with us" said kyoko with an innocent smile._

_Really, this girl have a naïve aura around her, the other one have a dangerous one, well not too dangerous for me but for some weakling reptiles yes she is dangerous._

_I can't help but remember Lus-nee's advice to get a friend so that my cover won't be blown off. I can't help but chuckle. Releasing the sweet angelic chuckle, dubbed by those idiot reptiles, all eyes were on me like saying 'she just laugh!' 'Omg that's the sweetest chuckle I've ever heard' or something along those lines._

"_Call me Tsuna, and can I call you kyoko and Hana?" I said giving them my smile. Okay innocent side, you're on._

_The kyoko girl said 'okay' while the other one said._

"_Heh, you're not that bad after all, unlike a certain transfer student there" the Hana girl said glaring to a certain silverette._

_And we spend our lunch, and the rest of the day together. It's not that bad after all._

_End~_

"Nee, Tsu-chan, did you finish your homework, sensei said about passing it today right?" Tsu-chan!? The hell with that reptile name. I just sighed at kyoko's stupid pet name for me.

"Yes I did kyoko-san"

"Mou~ Tsu-chan I thought I already said that call me kyoko-chan. Say it~ kyoko-chan~"

"Geez, Kyoko, Tsuna's not a child you know" Hana said.

I can't help but chuckle at them.

"Fine. Kyoko-chan there" saying that was a wrong move, Kyoko was gleaming with those stupid flowers as her background. The hell?! Is she a light bulb or what?

A gleaming Kyoko means only one thing, stupid hormonal reptiles. They were looking at Kyoko with those perverted eyes of theirs, even that Vongola candidate! What was his name?! Natsu, yes! Hentai-Natsu! (Lmao. He's your brother right? Haha)

And this day ends with us, and I mean us. Hana and I walking with Kyoko in our middle glaring at those monkey, in Hana's point of view, and hormonal reptiles in mine. We parted ways, walking home, I have this nagging feeling that something big is going to happen in a few later. And boy I was right!

**Hibari~**

School ends. 5:30 pm. It was time to patrol around Namimori, when darkness approach means herbivores lurking around. Oh how fun it will for me biting those stupid herbivores for interrupting the peace in Namimori.

So far so good. Not a single herbivore dared to interrupt the peace. Continuing my way patrolling, not long after I heard some herbivore scream not so far away, just three blocks from where I am. Rushing in to bite that stupid herbivore, I abruptly halt only for my eyes to see, a brunette fighting 3 dozens of delinquent. That explains the scream from earlier.

3 men rush up to attack the girl, seeing her long hair. I was about to rush up to bite those but I was completely caught off guard when the girl herbivore, brought out a pole, centimeters taller than her as she swings the -not so thick and not so thin- pole towards the 3 men sending them to the side along with 24 others that was simply unconscious. Interested by the fight, I decided to stand in the sideline and observe this one to fight.

The pressure is rather interesting, the swing she made must be full of force that those men coughs blood before passing out. And judging by the appearance of the girl, she was not slightly bothered by the force she use.

'_Interesting'_

"Kill her!" their supposed to be leader ordered, seems they haven't discovered my presence yet, I expected it from these weak herbivores.

Another 8 surrounds the brunette.

"Man, are you trash not tired yet? You're all boring to fight, come on bring out a descent fight, Japanese delinquents" said the girl. Wait. That voice sounds familiar. Looking closely at the brunette my suspicions was right. She was the brunette earlier this day. The one that have the guts to answer me back, heh no wonder she seems strong.

"You bitch!" they attack her, two rush up behind her, two to her left, the other two to her right and two on her front. _'Hn. If she can't evade that simple attack she's not that strong then._

"Heh, eat your words, trash reptiles" she said once again she hit the one behind her with the other end of her pole, the other end hit the chest of the one in front of her. Both impact send the two unconscious.

"heh, 6 more" she said and jump high enough to send a kick on the backside of the two men that suppose to attack her right side, sending them to face the road, on the same time swinging her pole on the two that was supposedly her left attacker, hard enough to send them flying a few meters away.

'_And checkmate'_

The last two was now on her both side holding a gun on her head. I was about to join in when the brunette, broke her pole in half, reveling sharp edges that would looks like a katana, and stab both man's stomach before they could pull the trigger.

"And down. It's only you now mister leader" said the girl licking her lips, her eyes was astonishing as she finish the leader with a roundhouse kick, she was a perfect description of an angel.

Sharp orange tinted eyes that pierce through your soul, defying gravity hair, her cheeks tinted by some of those herbivores blood, her pole now at one piece dripping blood, and her devil smile, the setting sun did help much to give her the perfect appearance of an angel.

(ughh. Hibari? It's suppose a devil right? Judging by the blood? *chuckle nervously*)

"I'm glad you didn't interrupt Hibari-moth" she said and I can't help but twitch, moth? Where in the world did she gets that?

"Hn. I see that you've taken care of those herbivores" jumping out of the tree, she was there standing on top of herbivores pile.

"I'll leave cleaning up these trash to you then" she said and jump off the pile and walks of.

She's not to far away.

"Join the committee"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like being repeating myself omnivore"

"Oh, so it's omnivore now eh" said an amuse voice.

"Show up tomorrow at the reception room, 7 am sharp"

"Is that an order? If it is then I don't take orders from anyone" said the brunette.

This omnivore is making my patience run off.

"But since I'm nice and all, I'll join. I don't have anything to do though" she said shrugging and left.

'_Interesting'_

Bringing out my phone, I dialed Kusakabe's number telling him to take care of the trash that the omnivore from earlier left.

**Tsuna**

Really? This are the delinquents in Japan? I have to admit, they're strong, but I'm stronger. Looking up from the pile of reptiles trash, I can't help but shrug. They were easy to beat.

"I'm glad you didn't interrupt Hibari-moth" that prefect was there all the time and I was glad he didn't dare to meddle with my business. But the hell? Moth? Is he a mammoth?! My intuition says so. Better to follow it.

"Hn. I see that you've taken care of those herbivores" jumping out of the tree, from where he was hiding, I can't help but observe him, short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts at the side, leaving a sort of 'M', sharp grey eyes, which he uses to intimidate the others, he wore the discipline committee uniform, black trouser, long sleeve white shirt, a red arm bad with a kanji of 'Discipline'. All in all he's attractive, a fallen god of—_'What the hell Tsunayoshi! He's your enemy! Stop checking him out. Hn. But he's hot- NO! he's not! He's just—ARGHHHHHH!'_

"I'll leave cleaning up these trashes to you then" I said, jumping of the pile and walks of.

Not to far away from the fallen, er, prefect, a voice called up.

"Join the committee"

"Excuse me?" I can't help but stop and turn around, seeing him, he's eyes are on those trash.

"I don't like being repeating myself omnivore" finally he look at me, HEY! I'm not glad that he look at me!

"Oh, so it's omnivore now eh" I said with an amuse voice. Great. Just great! Inner me is smiling, the prefect acknowledge me ehh. Good sign. Good tsuna. Very good!~

"Show up tomorrow at the reception room, 7 am sharp" he said with authority in his voice.

"Is that an order? If it is then I don't take orders from anyone" _well, Xanxus-nii is an exception though._

Thinking of the best, working on the Disciplinary Committee is not a very bad idea though, actually it's good, I can have my time with the prefect. WAIT WHAT?! NO, I mean, I can have my time to observe him, yeah! That's it, and I can have my freedom to patrol Nami-chuu, so not a bad Idea though.

"But since I'm nice and all, I'll join. I don't have anything to do though" I said and shrug off. I bring out a black cell phone with violet swirls, since I have two cell phone. The black one serves as my contact to the Varia while the orange one serves as my contact here, in Nami-chuu in case they wanted my mobile.

_To: Lusseria_

_Subject: Mission_

_Starting tomorrow I can get closer to the Vongola wanna'bees . say hello to everyone._

Sending a simple message. I walk home in silent and peace. Living in the hell hole doesn't seem so bad at all.

**Tsuzuku~**

**Seriously you won't believe me! I've been listening to Namimori Middle School Anthem and guess what!? I ACTUALLY LOVE IT! I set it as my alarm tone, ringtone, and my lullaby tone. Hahaha lmao. I always listen it whenever I write, or even read a 18Fem27 fics. So haha. Just sharing, should try it guys! Lmao.**

**ALSO, I'll be posting a new story tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, I hope you guys will read it. :)**

**Hey! I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday. And another, I'm not also good at fight scene so can someone help me with it teheeee, if It's okay with you, I don't wanna be a bother. Though I guess another boring chapter ee /insert sad face/ **

**anyways, please leave a review for the sweet old me eh? Thank you! Until then. Jaaaaaa~~~~**


	4. Committee, Bomber & Baseball

**AN: hello, I just decided to upload since it's my responsibility as an amateur writer haha. So anyways I wanted to give my thanks for those who follow and put this story on their favorite list. Also thank you for the positive reviews you guys gave me :)**

**Warning: Fem!Tsuna. Rated-T for swearing. Decided to make this a slight ALLXFem!27 but will end up as 18F!27 one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. KHR belongs to Akira-sama**

**Okay so on the previous chapter I made a mistake about tsuna's weapon. In this chapter I will try to describe it well.**

**UN-BETAD.**

**I deeply apologize for the grammar errors, criticism are deeply accepted**

"Thoughts/Flashbacks"

'Thoughts in a flashback'

"Normal thoughts"

"Future Italian phrases"

**Chapter 3: The Disciplinary Committee, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi**

**Third person's Point of view**

Another beautiful and peaceful day in one Namimori, people start their day by their usual morning routines. Like cleaning their respective yards, making their breakfast, morning hygiene and so on.

Now, let's go and take a look on what's going on inside one Sawada Residence.

Inside the small, yet warm resident of the Sawada's we can see, the mother of our little Vongola successor which is Sawada Nana, she woke up her coma state 2 years after the accident.

Nana, is somehow humming while making breakfast for their little family. Just after a few minutes of peacefulness was cut by a loud shriek of 'HIIIEEE' which came from our little protagonist.

"Ara, it's so early yet Natsu-kun so energetic" said the mother while smiling.

"Maybe I should cook more" she finishes as she continued to prepare more breakfast for the energetic blonde.

Just after preparing breakfast, Natsu came down all in his school uniform, he sits beside reborn whose practically taking his time sipping his espresso, bianchi on reborn's right practically flirting with the hitman. Lambo on the opposite side sitting with Nana

After the precious breakfast, Natsu was about to leave when he heard the doorbell, he opened it just to reveal a emerald eyed, silver haired guy just as the same age with Natsu. He wore a short white sleeve. Under it was a red shirt and black pants with chain accessories screaming 'EMO'

He bowed down and greet Natsu, the usual he does when he come and pick Natsu.

"Good Morning Jyuudaime"

"Good morning Gokudera-kun" Natsu said with a smile

Nana poke her head out the kitchen door to see his son with his silver head friend.

"Ara, if it's Hayato-kun, came to pick Natsu-kun?" she said with a smile.

"Indeed, Mother of Jyuudaime" again, Hayato bowed down.

"We'll be off mom" shouted Natsu closing the door behind him after hearing a 'take care' message from his mother.

They were about to walk set off when they heard a shout of 'Natsu and Gokudera' behind them to see a guy around their age with black hair and hazel eyes, he wore a short white sleeve with a blue shirt underneath it. He carries a baseball bat. He looks normal though

"Ahahaha, good thing I catch up" he said as he walk on Natsu's left side.

"tch, it's better if you didn't show up baseball-freak, Jyuudaime never wants you here anyways" glared by Gokudera

"Maaa~ Gokudera, Natsu don't mind me here, right Natsu?" the baseball-freak, also known s Yamamoto Takeshi said, of course our Ntsu just nod his head

"See?" countered Yamamoto

"Tch. It's because Jyuudaime is so kind to let you breath the same ai he's breathing" said the silver head

"Hahaha, same as you Gokudera" laughed Takeshi.

Surprisingly reborn wasn't with them.

Natsu could only sweat drop at his bickering friends until they were at the school gates, luckily they are not late, they were 15 minutes early which is normal on Gokudera and Yamamoto's case, let's just say that it was a miracle in Natsu's case. And if ever they were late, let's just say that they'll have to receive 'biting' from a certain prefect.

As they were walking towards the school area, which is crowded, the once crowd started to part ways making huge space in the middle where they were walking.

"Is it me or, they made line for us" Yamamoto whispers to Natsu which was heard by Gokudera

"Of course baseball-freak, it's Jyuudaime who's walking in it" Gokudera whisper back

"Maaa~ Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun don't fight here" Natsu tried to calm down his friend when the three of them heard whispers from the now parted crowd

"Eh? Isn't that the first year transfer student?" random Girl no. 1

"Really? She's only a freshman?"random girl no.2

"She's from 1-A class" said another one.

"Eh? Isn't that you're class rina-chan?" said the girl beside the said person

"Huh? A new being yet manage to get her fingers on the committee" said a senior dude.

Curious by the sudden whisperings. Natsu and his company decided to join the crowd only to see a girl, probably older than them with brown hair tied in a high ponytail that ends up on her butt, she wore a black eye patch, white long sleeve, dark blue skirt that end up on her knee, a black trouser that hangs on her small shoulder blade that serves as a cape with a red arm band, kanji written as 'Third Man'.

"Hieee?! It's Nuvola-san. Why is she wearing clothes like that" Natsu whispered to Gokudera

"Isn't she cool Natsu?" said Takeshi with admiring eyes. Natsu decided to keep his mouth shut

On the other hand, Tsunayoshi Nuvola was beyond pissed, she was enjoying her peaceful morning training when a weird looking guy(s) barged in her yard to give her the 'new' uniform. She know who they were despite their weird hairstyle. Not just that her training was interrupted but the Second in command dude which his name is Kusakabe Testsuya, told her Hibari wants her in the office as soon as possible which means now.

Tsuna, being Tsuna decide to pissed the now named, Hibari, still amphibian in her list. She take up her precious time cooking breakfast and insisting Kusakabe and the others to eat, which took a lot of time.

Now they were at the school grounds, with all the crowd did by hundreds of reptiles in her opinion.

There she saw, her 'targets'. She was pissed yes.

"You better prepare yourself Kusakabe" hissed the brunette.

"Hai, Hai, please hurry up Nuvola-san, Kyoya-san dislike waiting" replied the second in command dude

"How come you can call him that, when I can't? hissed the brunette with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

Kusakabe took note of the tone but decide to ignore it.

Giving one hard glare at the crowd, they disappeared in the depths of the school building leaving a half scared half awed crowd.

**Reception Room**

One carnivore was beyond pissed, first the herbivore-omnivore is late, his second in command should have brought the herbivore=omnivore in his office by now, and they were 5 minutes late.

No one dared to keep one Hibari Kyoya waiting, and this is the first time a herbivore keeps him waiting, his eyes glint with slight amusement, anger, and slight mischievousness if you count that.

His mouth curved into a smirk thinking of ways how to brutally bite the herbivore.

A loud knock interrupt his thinking without a second thought he mouthed a silent 'come in'

Standing on the door was his second in command and the herbivore. He look at her with approving gave, mentally admitted that she looks good in her new uniform. Not that he would admit it a loud

"Your late herbivore" he give her a glare which she shrug off

"Not my fault Hibari-phian" she said sitting on the couch.

Kusakabe bowed down and close the door giving both of them time.

Silence engulfs the two dangerous creatures, even though they both enjoy the silence, it must be broken and surprisingly it was Hibari who decide to break the ice.

"Come here every lunch, and after school, you're main work involves paper works, I just acknowledge you and give you the third in command title so you could use your 'un recognize' strength, it'll be waste no to used it." He said while looking outside the window

"Hmm? Paper works huh, not bad though" answerd the brunette absent mindedly eye-raping the skylark

Realizing what she have thought she turned away to hide her face which now have a slight tint of pick covering her face.

Hibari smirk upon seeing her slight flushed face.

Unknown to them, Reborn was watching the scene ever since Tsuna entered the grounds, upon mentioning the word 'strength' apparently from Hibari, his interest rises up as he eyed the brunette, amusement and interest flash in his eyes.

"Go back to class herbivore" Hibari said, more like ordered.

Tsuna huff, standing and walk towards the door

"Later, Kyoya"

Upon hearing his name mentioned Hibari can't helped but glance the herbivore who said his name, surprisingly he liked 's a thought that reside deeeeeeeeeeep inside his mind.

Tsuna realize what she did again immediately open then shut the door with a slam and proceed to her class with a slight flush face.

**Time skip**

**Lunch break**

After receiving her work, which is patrolling, Tsuna wanders around the school area if ever some reptiles dared to break school rules. Earlier the day, Gokudera Hayato surprise her when he ask her to meet him at the back of school, which is where she was heading now.

Tsuna was walking with her fingers on her chin, in a thinking manner, as to why the smokin' bomb Hayato wants with her. Her intuition tells her something bad will happen, if not for her intuition she would have died long ago.

Letting out a frustrated sigh she reached her destination just to see Gokudera leaning on a wall while smoking.

She walk towards the silver head to ask what's going on, she lean on the opposite side, facing Hayato with her arms cross.

"What do you want Gokudera?" she spat with much venom on her voice

"What do you want with Jyuudaime?" he said as he gave a hard glare on the brunette

"Jyuudaime?" Tsuna ask in a fake confusion, which is probably a good one since no one can detect her lie, not even the greatest hitman that was watching them on one of the trees which she ignore.

"Don't play dumb Nuvola, who sent you?" Gokudera once again demanded to be answered

"What sent? My brothers sent me here to study of course?" the brunette said as she glance at Gokudera with her available eye.

"Study my ass, if you won't answer me then I'll force an answer" Hayato declared as his hands was occupied with dynamites on each of his hands.

"Woah! Where did those dynamites came from!?" said Tsuna in fake surprise.

'_So you really are the Human bomb eh? Gokudera Hayato' _thought Tsuna

"DIE!" exclaimed Gokudera as he lighted the bomb with his cigarette and throws to the brunette.

Out of nowhere, Tsuna brought out her weapon. A black metal retractable rod that if you split it in half would reveal a chain long enough to tie someone's neck, at the end of the metal rod is a retractable blade with enough space that can be hidden inside the metal rod.

As the dynamite came rushing towards her, she raise her weapon to cut the dynamites in half disabling it.

Gokudera glared and sneers in anger as he bring out more dynamites and lit them up in a fas motion.

"Double Dynamite!" he exclaimed and throws in her, Tsuna jump high enough to cut them again in half but Gokudera throws another batch of dynamites, confident that Tsuna will not notice it and will probably kill the threat which is the brunette.

Unfortunately for Hayato, the brunette saw this and did a high air jump and a back flip to send the dynamites exploding on an area which no walls seems to be affected.

She landed gracefully, her back facing Gokudera, now Gokudera seems so pissed since all of his attack was evaded by the brunette, he was about to attack again when the said brunette face him with slight annoyance.

"You ask me here just to attack me and sprout some nonsense!?" exclaimed the now annoyed Tsuna

"What of it stupid woman!?" Hayato sneers.

"For that, I will send you to your death" she said and rushed up to the silver head with an undeniable speed.

Gokudera was shock to see the girl move to fast, he bring out some dynamites but was not fast enough to light them up since the brunette hit Gokuera's gut using the now blade free end of the pole, she attacked again and hits Gokudera's leg forcing him to kneel down by the force she used.

Gokudera glared at the brunette but Tsuna was not yet finish, she hit Gokudera's cheeks sending him off the floor with a lot of force she used. Reborn was about to interfere when a voice made him stay still and watch the show. Reborn admit that the girl was strong if she manage to bring down the bomb boy.

"Gokudera playing with you're fire—Nuvola-san? Gokudera?" Takeshi said with a complete confusion since he was the one who interfere the fight, behind him was Natsu.

"HIIEE!? Gokudera-san are you okay?!" Natsu was about to rush up the silver head boy but the look from Tsuna stopped him.

Gokudera seem to recover the attack from the un surprisingly strong brunette, he return to his kneeling position and look at yamamoto.

"Baseball-freak, protect Jyuudaime at all cost!" Hayato exclaimed as he manage to stand up panting hard from the brutal attack he just received.

Yamamoto's eyes glinted with seriousness as he grab and hold his baseball bat –like a sword should- and stand firmly in front of Natsu.

"Tch. Too much talk you have Gokudera" Tsuna said as she face Yamamoto then back at the bomber.

Yamamoto rushed to Tsuna's left with his baseball aiming to attack her, only being able to block the sudden attack by her weapon.

"Oh you want to join the fun baseball boy?" taunt Tsuna.

Natsu stands far away from them watching the fight. Reborn decided to hop in Natsu's shoulder and suddenly say to him.

"She's a great potential Baka-yoshi, you should consider her as your potential cloud guardian" out of nowhere reborn said and Natsu letting out a loud shriek.

Gokudera and Yamamoto continued to attack Tsuna from left to right only blocked by Tsuna's rod.

"My turn" despite having fun, Tsuna wants to end the fight since lunch break's coming over.

She hit Gokudera's chest sending him flying on the wall, making the poor bomber cried out in pain. She jump high enough and did a back flip and send a round house kick on Yamamoto's back making the poor baseball boy face the dirt. She jump off his back and right after that the bell rang signaling that lunch time is over.

She look at the beaten boys and to Natsu.

"Take them to the infirmary office then go back to class" she said and leave.

Reborn nod to Tsuna while she return the gesture.

'_interesting Tsunayoshi'___reborn thought as his eyes followed the retreating back of the brunette.

Unknown to them, Hibari seen the fight cause by the herbivores and can't help but smirk.

**Tsuzuku~**

**AN: Yes I updated hooray! Nywys if some of you are confused by the sudden change of weapon you can always look for IZUMI NASE'S WEAPON FROM KYOUKAI NO KANATA. I get the weapon image from her since I love it very much. I also posted my new stories which is Chain of memories and Dream idol. Hope you guys spare your time and read it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU!**

**Jaaa~**


	5. Meet some hit-animals!

**AN: hello, I just decided to upload since it's my responsibility as an amateur writer haha. So anyways I wanted to give my thanks for those who follow and put this story on their favorite list. Also thank you for the positive reviews you guys gave me :)**

**Warning: Fem!Tsuna. Rated-T for swearing. Decided to make this a slight ALLXFem!27 but will end up as 18F!27 one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. KHR belongs to Akira-sama**

**UN-BETAD.**

**I deeply apologize for the grammar errors, criticism are deeply accepted**

"Thoughts/Flashbacks"

'Thoughts in a flashback'

"Normal thoughts"

**Chapter 5: School Day Off: The Scorpion, The cow, the smelly bomb and the clumsy horse**

After the fight with Yamamoto and Gokudera three days ago, I didn't show up to school. It's not that I'm afraid to them but I am more afraid for them. Varia's First step was commence, it will only be days or weeks that my subordinates will arrive and TAH-DAH! It will be time for action.

Over viewing what happen from the past three day's I could sense the sun arcobaleno's present trailing after me. It all end up when I met the Poison Scropion hitwoman.

_Flashy backy with bianchi_

_It was Tuesday; I decided to skip school to gather more information. Squalo-nii requested it so I don't have the desire to reject it. It's a good thing go out and leave school for a while._

_Walking around the not so crowded road, I walk around with my violet summer dress and a violet flat shoe. I let my hair down and use an orange colored flowered hair pin given by Xanxus-nii on my 10__th__ birthday._

_Smiling in content, I suddenly bumped into someone. And that someone is who I am looking for. _

'_Posion Scorpion' I though and gave her a smile._

"_I apologize for bumping, I was caught up by my thoughts" I said in a monotone voice._

"_It's okay, I'm Bianchi by the way" bianchi said with a smile._

"_Ciaosssu" said a squeaky voice, I look down to her chest where she held reborn._

"_Akambo" I greeted back._

"_Ah! So you guys know each other" Bianchi's voice turns serious as her aura became heavy. She set reborn on a nearby bench and turns back to me._

"_You!" she said with so much venom in her voice._

"_Me?" I said sarcastically._

"_You're here to steal reborn from me aren't you? Well, I'll say this to you before you die, TRUE LOVE PREVAILS, Poison Cooking: Eat all you can!" bianchi said as she throws her poison cooking towards me. I merely step side but a small bundle of my hair was caught up in her poison cooking cutting it chin level._

"_You just cut some of my hair" I stared at her expressionless but anger laced on my voice._

"_I don't have any interest in infants" I sighs as I twirl the short hair._

"_But I do have an interest an someone" I said with a smirk thinking of a certain skylark._

_Bianchi's attitude change 360 degree as she clasped my hand._

"_Let me know who is this lucky guy, to catch the attention of a pretty young lady like you" bianchi said with her sparking mood._

_I blush at the compliment as I smile shyly at her._

"_Let me guess" reborn said as he hope on bianchi's shoulder. I look at him confused and tilt my head_

"_It's Hibari isn't it" reborn said as he tilted his fedora to cover his eyes and smirk._

"_W-whaaa. I—I" I spluttered words. This is so embarrassing._

"_If you would join the family, Hibari and you will have more time together. Not that you don't have time together" Reborn said, that smirk still plastered on his face. Then on the other hand, Bianchi kept bugging me about what did I liked that guy and so on._

_End of Flashy Backy with Bianchi_

I sighed as I remembered what happened that day, first, Bianchi tried to kill me, second, I embarrassed myself in front of two fellow hitman/hitwoman, and third, reborn kept teasing about Hibari, and last but not the least, A girl talk with Bianchi. FREAKING GIRL TALK.

After that day, I walk around the town to get some ice cream when I met a cow baby. Looking up while walking I remembered what happen.

_Flash Back with Lambo_

_Such a fine weather envelopes the town of Namimori, I wear a simple white dress and just held my hair down and decided it's fine day to have an ice cream._

_On my way to the ice cream shop, I heard some sniffing and crying. I may be a cold blooded murderer but I have a soft spot for kids. Kids with lonely eyes nd wanting some attention._

_Following the sniffing sound, I cross to a path where I saw the possible lightning guardian for the tenth boss candidate._

'_Lambo of the Bovino Famiglia' I thought sadly, hearing from the Bovino famiglia that they purposely send the kid to Japan, making him believe that if he could kill reborn, the greatest hitman; they would welcome him with warm embrace; but on the other side, they just wanted to get rid of the nuisance in their family; which happens to be the five year old crying child._

_I walk near the child and patted his back._

"_Hey, why are you crying?" I ask, my voice soften as I see the child hiccupping_

"_Lambo-san was following reborn, but Lambo-san got lost UWAAHHHH~~" he cried as he tried his best to wipe all the tears._

_I continue to pat his back when an idea came to me._

"_Does Lambo-san wants an ice cream?" I ask, the mention of ice cream stop all his crying and look at me with surprise look._

"_yes! Will onee-chan buy Lambo-san an ice cream?" lambo said as he jump and hug me, raising his head when he ask such question. I could see the fear of being rejected clearly on his eyes._

"_But Lambo-san needs to say please if Lambo-san wants one-chan to buy him ice cream" I said and smile at him._

"_Please one-chan. Please, please, please, please" Lambo said, I laughed at his eagerness._

"_Of course! What does Lambo-san wants?" I ask as I carried the child in my arms._

"_Lambo-san wants chocolate ice cream, strawberry ice cream, and vanilla ice cream" he said with so much energy._

"_Woah woah, that's too many Lambo-chan" I laugh along with him._

_The walk to the ice cream parlor was quiet irritating. As I walk to the crowd I hear whispers. Whispers that made my blood boils in irritation and somehow pride_

"_Is that her kid? She's too young" said a woman in her 30's_

"_Kids this days doing so much just for pleasure" an old woman said_

"_She looks good to be a mother"_

"_Wow, she's so beautiful even with her eye patch"_

"_My! What a lovely mother and child"_

"_she's probably one of those girl who sells her body" _

"_she's probably one"_

_As the rude comments goes, I smile in content as I was able to put my headphones on Lambo's ear so he couldn't hear such words._

_As we were walking, the crowd started to back out. Strange. I continue to walk when suddenly I felt a soft hit on my head._

_I turn around to look at my 'attacker' and so no other than the Hibari Kyoya_

"_Kyoya!" I exclaimed more happily than irritated._

_His eyebrow twitch and look at the crowd._

"_Skipping class is forbidden omnivore, what are you-" he was cut off when he hears some whispers that made us both frozen._

"_My! Isn't that Hibari-san? To think he have such beautiful wife"_

"_H-Hibari-san's wife? He must've heard all the things we said" the woman who said the 'sell body' sentence paled._

_I let out a small chuckle as Lambo look up and whispers something that made Hibari and I paled. Yes even Hibari._

"_Let's play house" he said and said something in a loud voice._

"_Maman! Papan! Ice cream~~~ I want an ice cream~" Lambo said in a loud voice while whining making the crowd around us gape._

_I almost laugh seeing the slight shocked face of Hibari. Who would have thought that this child have a 'playful' side of him. Chuckling I answer him with a soft voice that melt Hibari's frozen state._

"_Mmmm~ Okay dear, Let's go with Papan okay~?" I said as Lambo cheered and pull Hibari with us._

_In the end, Hibari skipped school that day _

_Flash back with Lambo Ends~_

Chuckling, that part was the funniest. Kyoya got a lot of question from kusakabe and the school along with the town shared the gossip of 'the Namimori Demon is seeing someone'. Hibari, Lambo and I playing house, spending time in the park, eating ice cream. It's such a wonderful feeling to be that peaceful having a family outing. Too bad my life is not that peaceful. I am born with 'curse' blood. Peace is not something I can achieve even I live long like the vindice.

The third day was quiet more disturbing. I met I-pin the assassin.

_Flashymelly backymelly with I-pin~_

_I was walking around the town when I came across the Sawada household. My feet practically drag me there when I saw Natsu talking to a five year old child. Namely called I-pin._

_i-pin practically sends the dog flying across, glaring at Natsu and leave. The amazement in Natsu's eyes was clear. After a moment he scramble off to school shrieking a 'HIIIEE IM LATE' or something across those lines._

_Later that afternoon, I bumped again with the girl with Lambo in my arm's. I bowed down to i-pin's level and ask her something_

"_Are you lost little kid"_

"_I am looking for someone big sis, do you know who is this?" i-pin said in chinese as she held a photo of an ugly old man._

_I shake my head no as she bowed down and leave._

"_Is one-chan don't want Lambo-san?" Lambo ask._

"_of course not. Lambo-san will always be with onee-chan but onee-chan loves kid so don't be jealous okay Lambo-chan" I said as he nod and head for an ice cream._

_Flashymelly backymelly with I-pin End~_

"and after that, Natsu discovered the secret on I-pin's technique and thus making I-pin part of the family. After that, i-pin and Lambo got into a fight, Lambo firing up the 10 year bazooka summoning the adult i-pin and Lambo" I sighed as my head starts hurting for remembering those troublesome kids.

Being caught up on my own little world, I bumped into someone making me fall down the ground. I look up and got surprise to see someone I least expected to see.

'_Bucking Horse, the tenth boss of Cavalone Famiglia. Dino Cavalone"_ I thought as I stand up.

"I'm so sorry for bumping you miss" he said and smile apologetically.

"It's fine" I said as I dust my skirt and look at him

"Whoa! You're such a cutey!" he exclaimed and starts to suffocate me in his death hug. I summon up my weapon to bunk his head but it seems instinct was on his side.

"My! Quiet feisty you are" he said as he brought out his whip

"You're suffocating me" I said in a monotone voice.

"You're strong, fight me" I said as I prepare my stance. I stand straight, my legs are cross, having my right foot up front, and breasting out as my metal rod is behind me, holding it with both of my arms.

He slash his whip towards me as I kept dodging.

'_the force behind those slashed are around 70%, the agility is around 90%, his stance is above average but his foot work is below average. He's weak on close range and hand to hand combat. A normal martial artist can't defeat him with only 50%, he can be defeated by 80% power and 100% agility. Taking the element of surprise' _I thought as I analyze his movements. I was about to attack him in close combat when suddenly my phone rings. –my things were at the side- jumping high enough and performed a back flipped I landed down where my bag is and answer the phone.

"Coming" I said and close it.

"I would like to continue our fight but it seems I need to withdraw for a while see you again" I said and leave

"Who is she Reborn?" Dino ask reborn who is sitting on Romario's shoulder.

"I am considering her half of the cloud guardian" reborn said and continue

"Isn't she strong? She's perfect for the job"

"yes she is… but…" Dino trailed off and look at reborn dead serious.

"The stance she performed just now, I saw it back then in Italy, it belongs to the infamous 'Rod Mistress' as some call her like that" Dino said and follow the retreating back of Tsuna.

"_Just who is she" _Dino and reborn thought the same thing.

**OMAKE: RED MOON: road to womanhood**

**5 YEARS AGO: LOCATION: ITALY, VARIA HQ**

**Third POV**

It was a nice early morning in the head quarters where the Varia resides. It was a fine day, no work, no mission, just rest. The peacefulness was interrupted by none other than Varia's little princess. Tsunayoshi

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** her scream was agonizing thateveryone in the HQ rush up to see what cause the little princess agony.

"Princepessa, are you okay?" leviathan ask worried lace on his voice. He wore a light green pajama

"Shishishishi~ does the princess need the prince to sleep?" belphegor said wearing his light red sleepwear.

"VOIII~ what's this.. it's so damn early and you're fucking screaming already!?" said an irritated Squalo. Not minding who it was at the moment.

"Shut up trash! You're fucking screaming too" Xanxus, their boss throws a glass appeared out of nowhere to Squalo's head luckily the shark avoided it.

"Mouu~ Tsu-chan, it's so early what happen dear?" Lussuria ask wearing his PINK! BLOODY PINK NIGHT ROBE!

"Neee, anoo. There's a blood on my bed, along with my dress. Did someone attacked me while I was asleep?" Tsuna asked innocently.

The 6 men *cough* 1 *cough* girl hearted *cough* stared at each other.

"…." It was a long awkward silence.

"neee?" Tsuna, desperately want's an answer.

Belphegor being the pervert he is broke the silence.

"Ushishishishi~ so the princess wants too caught a bee?"

"Bee?" Tsuna tilted her head.

And thus, the story of the Bees and flower started.

It was one heck of a nightmare, taking care a moody Tsuna. And add up they were all men.

**END~**

**Tsuzuku~**

**AN: hello! Here's an update for varia's girl. My I updated 3 stories today haha. So anyways. The raid arc is almost up! Just around 2 more chapters I guess? We'll see. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Jaaaa~~**


	6. Special Delivery!

**AN: hello, I just decided to upload since it's my responsibility as an amateur writer haha. So anyways I wanted to give my thanks for those who follow and put this story on their favorite list. Also thank you for the positive reviews you guys gave me :)**

**Also our precious Guests reviewers.**

**Belu: **thank you for reviewing, I'll try to put more 1827 moments. Please keep reading and I'm glad you liked the house playing with Lambo, Kyoya, and Tsuna.

**Guest: **hello there. Thank you for reviewing, I'm really glad you liked the OMAKE, I hope you read for more :) jaa~

**Warning: Fem!Tsuna. Rated-T for swearing. Decided to make this a slight ALLXFem!27 but will end up as 18F!27 one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. KHR belongs to Akira-sama**

**UN-BETAD.**

**I deeply apologize for the grammar errors, criticism are deeply accepted**

"Thoughts/Flashbacks"

'Thoughts in a flashback'

"Normal thoughts"

**Chapter 6: DOKI DOKI! SPECIAL DELIVERY: The four sided type of Tsunayoshi and Reborn's Suspicions **

**Third**

After the phone call Tsuna received when she was with the bucking bronco, the past few weeks of her life turn upside down. Just for one call. Who would have thought phone calls are that powerful?

Well, the thing is, after the phone call, Tsuna skipped school again, leaving a frustrated Hibari. Knowing Tsuna, her reason's for skipping is very reasonable. For her perhaps, but for a certain skylark, every reason made by herbivores are unreasonable the rule also applies to 'some' omnivores and lastly, for the past three weeks that came, after her unusual 3 day and a half school skipping the people around her starts getting weird.

_Weirdy flashies begins with uncertain phone calls_

_As Tsuna and Dino engage on a senseless battle, exchanging blows here and there. A sudden noise disturbs their fight. Seemingly familiar with the noise, Tsuna jump high enough to perform a back flip and landed gracefully on the side where her bag was._

"_Moshi Moshi" she whispered a bit._

"_Bel's in Japan, in your town perhaps. Meet him in the forest somewhere near a shine, he has something to give you" the voice on the other line spoke. Tsuna was silent for a moment._

'_Bel's here, Bel's here' Tsuna practically thought as she was hyperventilating inside and shaking in excitement._

"_Oi trash, you there?" the voice belong to no other than her boss, Xanxus_

"_Coming" came a short reply from Tsuna clicking her phone shut. She turn back at Dino_

"_I would like to continue our fight but it seems I need to withdraw for a while see you again" she said and turn her heels to leave._

_When she was sure that she was out of sight, Tsuna dash towards Namimori shrine, knowing surely that Bel is there waiting for her. After a few long minutes of running, Tsuna halt on the side of a big Sakura tree. In front of the tree is a grinning Bel, holding something big, wrapped on a bright orange paper. She look at it curiously then look back at Bel squealing in delight._

_How she miss him, how she miss the Varia, how she miss her family_

"_Ushishishi~ Does the princess want me now?" Bel sid as he snake on arm around Tsuna's waist pulling her closer to him still grinning maniacally as he moves his face closer to the brunette's face._

_Tsuna ignored Belphegor's flirting as she buried her face on the crook of the blonde princes neck._

"_Do you know how much I miss all of you?" Tsuna whispered as she was all getting emotionally._

"_Ushishishishi~ Prince and the commoners misses the princess too" Belphegor said too softly and he snuggle on Tsuna's brown locks._

_They stayed like that for a few minutes when Bel pull out of the hug, surprising Tsuna enough. She narrowed her eyes giving Belphegor her famous death glare._

"_Who are you?! Where's Bel" Tsuna said playfully, noticing that Bel dropped her grin Tsuna behaved._

"_Ushishishi~ You're being quiet playful princess, but as much as the prince wants to stay, the prince have a job left in Italy." Bel said with a hint of irritation lace on his voice_

"_Why what happen?" Tsuna ask worriedly._

"_Ushishi~ there's nothing threatening to worry about princess, it's just that there a leak on the HQ, they are trying to hack our system and I only put a wall that would last a week so I have to go back immediately." Belphegor explain_

"_mmmm~ what's the information the reptile is leaking out?" Tsuna ask curiously as she lean on a tree opposite to Bel._

"_Ushishi~ Why, It's about the 8__th__ figure inside the HQ" Bel said as he look and gave Tsuna a perverted grin._

"_So this has something to do with what happen 8 years ago" sighing Tsuna cross her arms around her not so big and not so small chest as she close her eyes thinking deeply._

_Bel had his hands inside his pockets as he stare at the sky covered by green leaves._

"_Precisely, they've been disturb as to why strong CEDEF members died that day. More people got involved. The plan was to assassinate the Ninth, but you princess is a princess bathing with blood" Bel said, sighing quietly._

"_I know Bel, you guys know how must I thirst for that __**man's**__ blood" Tsuna sid with anger and venom lace on her voice._

"_I know, I must take my leave now princess, my flight will be in a matter of time. Take this box, it's from everyone" Bel said as he place the huge box –not so huge- beside Tsuna and wrap his arms around her._

"_And this was from everyone too" hugging for a few longer minutes, Bel was about to leave when Tsuna stop him and tiptoed to give Bel a kiss on his nose._

"_Take care Bel" Tsuna smile. Bel was quiet shock that the princess kiss him. Grinning maniacally again, Bel gave one last hug and leave the place._

_Tsuna was left alone, sighing all her longing-ness and trying to calm herself down._

_Picking up the orange box, more like hugging it and walk home using an alternative route she found while spying/gathering information about their enemy a.k.a the Vongola wannabees._

_Upon reaching her home, she proceeded to her room and put the box on top of her bed, eyeing it curiously. She was about to open it but when her eyes landed on the clock, she still have enough time to attend school. 3 days of absence might worry her classmates and also her teachers, and for sure Hibari will bite her to death._

_Well he won't let Hibari ruined her day just by being absent for 3 days. She has very reasonable reasons to absent._

_Fixing her uniform, she grab her things and lock the house. She hums happily as she walks towards the school. The walk was so peaceful she can't have her day get ruined by everyone be it Hibari or anyone else. Humming as she walk towards inside the campus, the students was quiet shock to see the third man of the disciplinary committee walking in all so blooming aura._

_Bright light seems to envelope her whole being with happy flowers floating around her. Everyone has their facial expression plastered by a shock one, others were gaping the others are blushing._

_Tsuna was conscious on what they were doing or what they were whispering but she couldn't care less. Upon walking the hallway, students peer out the door to take a view on the seemingly happy Tsuna._

_When she reach her classroom, everyone stopped whatever they were doing as they examine Tsuna's feature. The boy's were mentally banging their heads on a wall for not seeing this cute and beautiful feature of Tsuna, they realize that even how tough, how scary, or how strong she is, they can't change the fact that Tsuna was born as a GIRL. _

_While the girls were looking at Tsuna with either jealousy filled their eyes, while the others have those in love looks written on their faces, They didn't know that just only seeing the happy face and angelic smile of Tsuna makes their hearts and head go wild. (the boys and the girl) thus, naming Tsuna 'The fallen angel' they came up with the name because of their conclusion that, even how cold Tsuna is to other people, she has this kind and angelic side. Thus, giving birth to the found school Idol; everyone in class decides to found 'The Nuvola-san Fan club' (minus Hayato, Yamamoto and Natsu; well Yamamoto was in 50/50 state)_

_Yamamoto was in awe when he saw Tsuna entered their classroom, he observe the girl, eyes following every move and sighting the angelic face of the girl, blushed when he saw the angelic smile. Who knew Yamamoto; the happy-go-lucky baseball loving creature would be blushing and taking interest on different matters that doesn't involve baseball._

_Humming while striding towards her chair, Kyoko and Hana stands up and move to where the brunette was; in short, they grab a chair and sit in front of the brunette's table. They waited Tsuna to sit up, smile still plastered on her angelic face._

"_Why so happy Tsuna?" Curiosity envelopes Hana, seeing the normally cold Tsuna smiling all so happy was an intrigue to her._

"_Did something good happened Tsu-chan?" Kyoko ask, with a smile on her face. Everybody grew their ears to hear the conversation of their new school idol and the other school idol._

"_Hummm. You two are aware of me absenting the school for 3 days now right?" Tsuna ask, still have the joyous voice in her._

"_And a half idiot, you just particularly skipped school for the first and second period. Didn't you know that __**that**__ demon was out in the run looking for you" Hana retorted, letting Tsuna that she was in great trouble for making the disciplinary committee's head prefect lusting for her blood. _

"_Mmm well, let me tell you what am I doing for the past 3 days" Tsuna started the continued._

"_Well~ the first day is nothing special anyways, I was walking in some street when I bumped into a pretty pink haired girl named Bianchi and she was carrying an infant named reborn" at the mention of Gokudera's sister name, 3 head snapsat their direction, probably interested since their focus was on Tsuna. They shuddered at the thought of Tsuna and Bianchi with all those poison cooking scattered everywhere, Gokudera feels his stomach ache begins as he thought of his sister._

"_Eh? The baby in suit?" Kyoko ask_

"_Yes that baby, Bianchi was saying something about love and that but stopped when I told her something that made her stop. Since then she drag me all the way and we had some girl talk. It was nothing bad but I felt like I did shuddered at the girl talk" Tsuna shiver while Hana just look at her nails and kyoko did giggle._

"_Well~ the second day of my absence, I was walking around the town, trying to visit the place I've never been when out of nowhere I heard a child crying, he was so tiny and cute so I decided to approach him, he was crying so hard that I need to comfort him. After comforting the child I've learn that his name is Lambo" at the mention of the cow baby, 3 head snaps again at their direction, probably interested since their focus was on Tsuna. How they thought that she punished the child for being annoying._

"_He is that cute?" Kyoko ask_

"_Everything is cute for you Kyoko" Hana gave kyoko a pointed look._

"_Yes, so as I was saying, Lambo and I decided to visit the ice cream shop. Along the way, we bumped into Kyoya-kun, he seems to be on patrol so he seen us that day. Who would have thought that the crying child have a playful side? Sure he was loud and energetic but he was so playful" Tsuna starts to giggle, the sound of her laughter's echoed throughout the classroom. Everyone was mesmerized by the angelic sound created by Tsuna._

"_How so Tsu-chan?" Kyoko said tilting her head, adding the cuteness created by Tsuna. On the other hand Hana glared at the boys and girls swooning over them._

"_Well, he ask Kyoya-kun and I to play house with him and started shouting 'Maman and Papan' here and there. Kyoka-kun agreed though to stopped the child's loudness" Tsuna finishes still giggling._

'_No way! The Hibari Kyoya? Playing house with Nuvola-san and a child?' everyone thought, imaging Hibari and Tsuna walking around in Namimori with a child that has Hibari's skin, hair color and attitude but less bitings, while having the spiky-ness of Tsuna's hair the those doe eyes in steel color. They thought that it's cute but NO! the Hibari Kyoya is not even interested on some other girl!_

"_Are you sure it's THE Hibari Kyoya of this school Tsuna?" Hana ask, disbelief expression plastered on her face. Tsuna nod explaining that Kyoya even hit her head for skipping school. Everyone was frozen to know that Hibari __**did**__ play house with them._

"_After that day, my third day of absence is not that special though, I met this child named i-pin she was cute, but she was in a hurry looking for some guy so she left quickly after conversing in a small conversation" Tsuna finishes._

"_But that doesn't explain why are you so happy right now tsu-chan" Kyoko said still curious on the girl's happy demeanor._

"_Well, I was late and skipped the first and second period right?"_

"_Right" Hana scoffed._

"_Well~ I met with my brother" Tsuna squealed_

"_Really?! Is he hot" Hana ask_

"_Yes he is, but he's more interested in computers and knives. Weird isn't it?" Tsuna said covering up for bel's interests in knives._

"_You miss them that much aren't you Tsuna"_

"_I do, if only I wouldn't transfer. But my big brothers needs me to finish my studies as they deal with our family's business crisis" Tsuna explain with a depress tome even telling the orange hair girl a half lie. Of course the business crisis is the Vongola wannabees, that's why she's here in the first place._

"_and I miss __**him **__so much" Tsuna sighed sadly as she hide her face using her arms._

"_Who tsu-chan?" Kyoko ask interested on who is the guy Tsuna was talking about. Everyone is interested._

"_Well, he has this mesmerizing amber eyes, his hair is brown and goldish, he was so cuute~" Tsuna squealed then continue._

"_When I'm always sad, he will let me hug him like this" Tsuna hug herself tightly that would make the hugger die in loss of air. Everyone sweat drop, who the hell in their right mind would like to be hug like that?_

_Unknown to them, Hibari Kyoya was patrolling along the hallway when he heard the familiar voice of the omnivore he was looking for. He walk near the door only to hear the girls conversation._

"_and I miss __**him **__so much" he heard the omnivore sighed sadly_

'_him?' he thought, questioning himself_

"_Who tsu-chan?" a herbivores voice asked the omnivore._

'_Yes, who is that herbivore, omnivore?' Hibari gritted his teeth._

"_Well, he has this mesmerizing amber eyes, his hair is brown and goldish, he was so cuute~" he heard the omnivore make a herbivorous sound._

'_So she is an omnivore today huh?' he thought, closing his eyes as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed in his chest, he listen carefully._

"_When I'm always sad, he will let me hug him like this" he heard the voice trail and continued._

"_His name is Nuts, he is someone…very special to me" Tsuna said on the other side, making hibari's frustration grew._

"_I will bite to death that herbivore. What's mine is mine" he thought as he surprise his own self. Being confuse nd frustrated, Kyoya leaves and beat the shit out of somebody. (poor soul)_

_End~_

Reborn saw the first week of Tsuna, smirking in amusement. The thing dino said after their encounter (Tsuna and dino) made reborn's curiosity takes over. The rod mistress was someone infamous throughout in Italy for it's deed killing big time famiglia's and small famiglia's the rumor said that the rod mistress killed 3 consecutive strong famiglias in one day. Dino saying that Tsuna's fighting style resembles the infamous assassin makes reborn curious.

If Tsuna was the rod mistress, then for sure, his student and his possible guardians are in danger, even Kyoya is strong, his level is not nearing the rod mistress level. But he won't let that happen.

Throughout that week reborn can't get any other information beside Tsuna's from Italy and studied there; her parents died when Tsuna was 5 leaving his 6 brothers and 1 sister took care of her; they have a clothing business and that's in crisis so they've decided to send Tsuna in Japan for studying. And nothing else, no other backgrounds either. All he could do is to watch Tsuna far from afar to answer his entire question.

_**Flash back**_

_**(2**__**nd **__**week/3**____**weeks)**_

_After the angelic side of Tsuna, everyone started calling the girl 'Nuvola-sama; and such. After building the fan club, everyone starts to adore Tsuna but still keeps distance since the girl hate crowds a bit._

_The next week, Hibari and Tsuna entered the school compound (Together) in all new attire, she wore a black eye patch with fancy silver emblem on it instead her white medical eye patch. (She got biting from Hibari before receiving the skylark's permission to use the eye patch._

_Another is, she wears her disciplinary committee jacket properly, the trouser was buttoned making faint lines of the girl's curve. Everyone was surprise when the girl's chest grows just for a week._

_Well~ okay, let me explain what happen on the sudden growth of Tsuna's chest. Remember the box Bel gave her on her first week? Yes? Yes, so after the day when she confessed how she is doing on her past 3 days to kyoko and Hana, Tsuna opened the box when she arrived home._

_The box contains of clothes and undergarments from Lussuria with a note saying 'a lady needs a lot of cute clothes to catch some man's attention' sighing Tsuna grabbed the next thing which is a lot of chocolates from Leviathan, knowing that Tsuna loves chocolate, next one is Bel's present which is a new set of knives. Craving for new weapons, Tsuna asked Bel before to give her some knives, mammon on the other hand gave her an envelope full of cash, viper didn't mind giving Tsuna some of her money since she's fond of the girl. (well, that's viper for yah?) and lastly, Xanxus gift was a new eye patch colored in black with silver emblem on it, his other gift was something she's craving for long ago. Her pet lion cub, Nuts_

_The first week, keeping nuts was not a problem not until today, the cub won't just let Tsuna go to school, knowing that nuts won't not back down, she decided to take nuts with her, she put the cub on her back but to her disappointment, the cub keep poking his head out so she buttoned up all her trousers button and put nuts inside, the cub curled on her chest and slept surprising Tsuna. _

_So that's how she got her chest got big, nuts sleeping in did help._

_Sighing, Tsuna proceed to her classroom, she saw the 3; Yamamoto, Natsu and Gokudera; engage in a conversation. Looking around the room, she can't find kyoko and Hana. Shrugging she pull a chair and sit beside Yamamoto who is listening to Natsu and Gokudera talked about something._

_Feeling another presence with them, they stopped talking and look at the figure. Tsuna smiled at them and speak to them softly_

"_Well~ I forgive you guys for attacking me that day, I don't even understand why you attacked me at first Hayato~" Tsuna said almost playfully_

"_Tch." Gokudera frown while Yamamoto laughed it out, snaking an around Tsuna's shoulder saying a sorry._

"_Well~ I just want to know something" Tsuna said_

"_What is it?" Yamamoto grinned when he asked._

"_Well~ reborn came to me after you guys are brought to the infirmary by Sawada, he told me that you guys were part of mafia" She said._

"_Hiieee!?" Natsu shriek in surprise._

"_Ahahahaha! Yeah we are playing some role playing game, want to join Tsuna-chan!?" Yamamoto addressed Tsuna with her name._

'_is he an idiot' Tsuna thought ignoring his familiarity._

"_Mmmm no thanks but I just want to know something" she trailed of and continue._

"_Reborn said that Hayato is called 'the smokin' bomb Hayato' in the mafia, he also said that you can hide your dynamites in different parts of your body is that true?" Tsuna ask_

"_What of it!?" Gokudera scowled._

"_Nothing, I just want to know if you can hide bombs __**in**__ there" Tsuna said wiggling her eyebrows in a playful way._

_Not understanding a thing, silence envelopes the four when they heard a sound of clothes shifting. They decided to ignored it at first but Tsuna's frozen figure didn't help._

_After more sounds of clothes being shifted, a lion cub pokes his head on Tsuna's front collar. The door was suddenly opened revealing kyoko and Hana, giving the cub a chance to dash outside the door in an unbelievable speed._

"_What was that?" Hana said annoyed._

_Dashing with the same speed, Tsuna followed nuts, along her running she saw a figure. It was none other than Hibari Kyoya, she reach out for nuts in attempt to stop the cub but was too late so she shouted instead._

"_NUTS!" the cub stopped, making Tsuna grab the cub and hug it tightly while Tsuna's back collide with a hard wall._

_Upon hearing the shout of the herbivores name he detest, Hibari brought out his tonfa ready to bite the herbivore to death but was greeted with the sight of Tsuna's back crashing on the hard wall. _

_Few minutes have past, a lion cub pokes its head out and freed himself from the omnivores hug, the cub went to Kyoya, being Kyoya who has a thing for small animals, and he grabbed the cub and examined it._

'_So this is nuts' Kyoya thought, relieved for some strange reason._

"_What is this herbivore?" Hibari ask Tsuna_

"_Seriously Kyoya? What happen to me being an omnivore?" Tsuna ask_

"_I ask first herbivore"_

"_Well, uhmmm. A teddy bear?" a hit in the head was received by Tsuna_

"_Fine! It's my pet dammnit!" Tsuna cursed, rubbing her head._

"_Pets are not allowed" Hibari said, setting the cub down and bite the omnivore to death, they were both unaware of the crowd that was watching them_

_END~_

The third week was nothing special, after receiving a biting from Hibari, Tsuna got the head prefect's permission to bring nuts along with her, thus switching to her cold demeanor.

Reborn examine Tsuna.

'_She looks so fragile yet strong, I would have mistaken her being baka-natsu's sister if only she's weak' _reborn though, nodding at himself. His expression change in surprise as realization hit him. Tsuna does look like Natsu. **A lot**

He remembered seeing a picture of a brunette on Sawada's house when he was talking to Nana. The woman said that her daughter died on the accident. So what if the child did not die? Instead the child was adopted by someone rich and settles down in Italy? Tilting his fedora he asks the person beside him.

"Just who are you Nuvola Tsunayoshi?" reborn ask

Tsuna hum for a moment before answering

"I'm your worst nightmare" with that answer Tsuna left reborn in deep thought..

**OMAKE: The zoo and the gang.**

"_**Natsu's thoughts" **__not in bold lettering_

'_**Tsuna's thought'**__ not in bold lettering_

Peace enveloped the Namimori Middle school, school hours just ended few minutes ago, instead of going home; Hana, Kyoko and Tsuna decided to stay up for a little while. They were currently at the rooftop. They will discuss something according to kyoko.

"A-ano, let's go to the zoo tomorrow if you don't mind" Kyoko started, Hana raise her eyebrows at Kyoko, giving the orange haired girl her own questioning stare. Tsuna keeps petting nuts but she was surely listening.

"Natsu-kun ask me on a date" Kyoko confessed, a light blush appeared on her light features completely shy. The revelations made Tsuna's attention completely turned to kyoko upon hearing her friend is on a date.

"The monkey pervert?!" Hana exclaimed.

"Mou~ Hana-chan, Natsu-kun is nice. So as I was saying, I was wondering if you could join us?" Kyoko ask, unsure whether she ask the right thing or not.

"Hmph! I don't want to breath the same air those monkey does" Hana stubbornly refuse, crossing her arms around her chest.

"Mou~ how about you Tsu-chan?" Kyoko turns to Tsuna and ask the brunette, hope lace on her voice.

"It's fine by me I guess, I have nothing to do tomorrow. Besides it's weekend" Tsuna shrugged her shoulders.

"Then you need a date too!" Kyoko exclaimed

"WHAT?!" Tsuna practically and so uncharacteristic of her to scream just by now but kyoko didn't mind.

"That's the purpose of going to the Zoo right?" Kyoko said with her angelic smile.

"I think I exactly have the right person in mind" Tsuna said tucking nuts in her bag and dusted her uniform while grabbing her things at the same time. She looks at kyoko then to Hana giving a good bye.

"Remember! 8 am tomorrow" Kyoko reminded Tsuna before she was out of sight. Kyoko turned to Hana as they decide to walk home, leaving Tsuna handle her own problem.

Tsuna walk around the silent hallways, she decided to drop by to the committee before heading home. Kyoko and Natsu on a date together may possibly make the other subordinates to come.

Knocking at the door twice, Tsuna heard a soft 'come in' before entering the room revealing a busy second in command Kusakabe who is practically arranging newly done paper works, and the head prefect who is busy scratching on the white piece of paper. Probably dealing personal matter. She cleared her throat catching not only the head prefect's attention but also the second in command.

"Zoo. 8 am" she said in a monotone voice and stared at Kyoya (**Translation: Let's go to the zoo tomorrow, 8 am sharp)**

"Hn?" (**Translation: what for?)**

"Information" (**Translation: I need to gather information and my target is going to the Zoo. Join me)**

"Hn" Kyoya grunted gain, interest on the offer the omnivore will make. (**Translation: What is it for me, if I were to come with you on a crowded place?)**

"Me" she smirk and look at Kyoya (**Translation: You'll get what you've always wanted. A spar session with me every after class)**

"Fine"Without any much of an argument Hibari agree, his blood boils in excitement. But that excitement died when Tsuna said her next words before leaving with a wave. Leaving a confuse Hibari.

"Consider it as a date Kyoya-kun" silence envelopes the 2 prefect. 1 was drowning in amusement the other stare outside the window with confusion written in his thoughts.

"Kusakabe"

"Yes Kyo-san?" Ask the person in question.

"What do herbivores normally do when they go out on a date?" Hibari ask, his eyes following the retreating back of Tsuna walking out the school grounds.

"Well, they do some stuff kyo-san" Kusakabe started.

"Like what?"

"Uhm, intimate things like, going out, holding hands, hugging and kissing each other" he explained but upon seeing Kyoya's confuse face, he started to sweat drop.

"Well~ you could just say that, if you find your possible carnivore kyo-san, you would want to mate her, but before you could mate her, you need to woo her first" Kusakabe explaine. Hibari's eyes widen slightly in recognition as he nodded to Kusakabe and the second in command man bowed down and left.

Upon leaving Kusakabe understands one thing, Tsuna ask Kyoya to be her date tomorrow to get information from someone. That's all, leaving the amuse prefect.

**The next day**

**Namimori Zoo; 8 am**

The date has finally come, Natsu was surprise and shock, kyoko did came at all. He was all day dreaming when he pinched himself to find it it's real

"Natsu-kun! The look on your face finally change" kyoko said smiling

"Eh?" Natsu questioned

"Because you look like this the whole time" the orange haired girl said while she imitate natsu's look

"You don't have to imitate me kyoko-chan!" Natsu hide his embarrassment when kyoko giggled.

"_Kyoko-chan really is having fun"_

"Look the raccoons are washing something over the Natsu-kun" kyoko pointed out where the raccoons was.

"_Lambo!"_

"Eh? What's that?" kyoko ask no one

"Kyoko-chan, let's go and see the monkey show" Natsu tried to convince kyoko

"Eh? But I'm not done over here" she complained

"I heard the show over there is really fantastic come on!" Natsu reasoned

"Sorry the show is only held at certain time sorry" the show keeper said, apologizing in the process.

"Its ok, things like this happen all the time Natsu-kun" kyoko assured the disappointed boy

"BEARS! B-E-A-R-S! I'M ASKING YOU WHERE THE BEARS ARE!" a shout can be heard.

"_A bear fanatic?"_

"LET ME FIGHT THE BEARS~~!" the shouting kept going on.

"mister please calm down" the zoo keeper tried to calm down ryohei

"ZOOS SHOULD HAVE BEARS RIGHT?! LET ME FIGHT THEM!" ryohei shouted at them

"_Why is her brother here?!"_

"Natsu-kun what's the matter?" the orange haired girl ask

"Nothing peculiar" Natsu answered, panicking inside

"Please move aside" a familiar voice echoed

"_Bianchi!"_

"Do you people want to die?" Bianchi said, she was being held by two zoo keepers

"I just want to try some rare delicacies" Bianchi reasoned

"Natsu-kun did you see someone?" kyoko ask smiling at the boy

"No one!" Natsu answered

"Right! Kyoko-chan let's go to the otters" Natsu said as he pull kyoko along with her

"Mou~ Kyoya! Nuts is cuter right?" Tsuna's voice was heard

"HN" while Kyoya did grunt in agreement

"_Nuvola-san?! Hibari-san?!"_

"Are there any otters?" kyoko ask

"Nope I didn't see any!" Natsu denied

"What a pity!" kyoko exclaimed in disappointment

"Why don't we look on the lions?" Natsu convince kyoko again when he heard someone angry.

"Hey, aren't you going to apologize for bumping into me?" said a fat guy

"_Huh?"_

"HEY KID! DON'T IGNORE ME….. HEY SAY SOMETHING!" the fat guy was now angry at the one who bumped him

"_Gokudera-kun!"_

"Natsu-kun, you don't look good, want to take a break?" kyoko asked the boy worriedly

"Has something happen?" she ask again when he didn't respond

"Don't ask, let's hurry and leave" Natsu said as they were about to leave when an explosion was heard

"_it started already"_

**BOOOOOOGGGGSSSSHHHHH!...**

"Kyoko-chan this way" he pulled kyoko along with him trying to escape the explosions

"IF NOT, LET ME FIGHT THE TIGER!" Ryohei shouted

"_Onii-san!"_

"I wonder what would taste good" Bianchi look around the animals in cage

"We told you, they're not for cooking" the zoo keeper assured the woman

"_Bianchi!"_

"Never mind! This way instead!" Natsu said again pulling kyoko the other way

"Kyoya let's go and eat" Tsuna pulls Kyoya with her

"_Nuvola-san! Hibari-san!"_

"Sorry kyoko-chan for dragging you like this" Natsu panted apologizing to kyoko

"It's okay" kyoko assured natsu

"That was so much fun, this is the first time I've gone around the zoo like that" kyoko giggled

"EH?"

"Natsu-kun, you're really so much fun!" the orange hair girl smile

"!"

"_Kyoko-chan complimented me. I'm so happy"_

**GROOOOOOWWWWLLLLLL~~~….**

"_NO WAY!"_

A growling sound could be heard. The speaker started to speak

"**ZOO DISTRICT REPORT…..**

**SOME LIONS HAVE ESCAPED DUE TO UNEXPECTED EXPLOSIONS DESTROYING THE CAGES. THE CURRENT SITUATION IS VERY DANGEROUS, ALL THE VISITORS PLEASE PROCEED TOWARDS THE EXIT FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY. I REPEAT PROCEED TOWARDS THE EXIT FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY. THANK YOU" **said the voice speaking in the speaker.

"HELLLP!" kyoko screamed

"_No!"_

"Oh! Reborn!" Natsu saw reborn but he was sleeping

"Stop that!" he had no choice but to protect kyoko, so he throws himself in front of kyoko, body shaking in fear.

"ULTIMATE!" a loud voice that belongs to Ryohei could be heard as he punched the lion

"_Huh?"_

"Onii-chan!" kyoko exclaimed happy to see her brother

"HMMM. I WOULDN'T BE SATISFIED IF I DIDN'T GET TO DO THAT AFTER COMING TO THE ZOO EXTREME!" Ryohei started

"FROM NOW ON, MY RING NAME IS GOING TO BE….." he trailed off as if thinking

"THE ULTIMATE LION PUNCHINIST RYOHEI, EXTREEEEMMEEE!~" then he exclaimed out of nowhere

"What the-" Natsu almost curse

"No NUTSSS!" Tsuna's scream of agony was heard

"Zoo's sure are noisy, isn't it fine as long as we catch them?" Gokudera cam showing up with two beaten lions on hand

"Gokudera-kun!" Natsu exclaimed

"How do I prepare this to make it tasty?" bianchi said as she poked some lion and injected something to it.

"Are you two okay? Haru appeared along with yamamoto, Fuuta, and Lambo

"Natsu-nii!" Fuuta exclaimed

'_so that's the ranking prince, Fuuta'_ Tsuna thought

"Ah! Maman! Papan!" Lambo waved his hand energetically

"_mama'n? papa'n?"_

"Look at you guys having so much fun ahahaha" Yamamoto laughed at them

"You guys are here too? WHY?" Natsu asked

"You're asking why? We came because of you" bianchi stated

"YOU! How dare you! You almost kill my precious nuts!" Tsuna's angry voice could be heard, she was directing her anger towards Gokudera

"What are you saying stupid woman!?" Gokudera retorted

"DIE!" Tsuna start beating the shit out of the bomber while Kyoya did bite the bomber next for disturbing his wooing.

"I was thinking that it's about time you get a pet companion like leon and enzo" reborn said, probably awake after all the comotion

"Reborn!" the blonde boy exclaimed

"I wanted some help in picking a pet that's suitrable for you, since you ask kyoko out, I asked them too" reborn stated

"D-Don't decide things like that on your own!" Natsu stated horrified again

"But everyone was busy and the times didn't work out for everyone, so everyone who just decided to randomly meet up here" Haru explained their side

"I felt that with Natsu-kun's apprentice, a hamster or a squirrel would be the best" kyoko giggled

"But actually, I think you're more reliable than that Natsu-kun" then she smiled softly

"Then why is Nuvola-san and Hibari-san are here too?" Natsu ask as she point at them

"Oye! Its rude to pint reptile!" Tsuna exclaimed, probably finish beating the shit out of Gokudera

"Oh I ask them…." Kyoko said

"Besides…" then the girl trailed off

"Besides?" Natsu asked in question

"They were on a date too" kyoko stated the obvious

"WHATTTT!?/HIEEE?!/HAHI!?" after that being said, a various of shouts could be heard.

**OMAKE END!**

**Hiya! This is the update. Sorry it take long, the update was ready yesterday but the chapter I wrote was like gone? I forgot to save it =.= my clumsiness took over yesterday so FORGIVE ME!**

**I did get help from the manga for the omake so hehehe~**

**These are the 3 side of Tsuna**

**Normal / Girly**

**Playfull / Pervert**

**Cold, Smart, and Strong**

**I hope you like it. Till next time**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

**Jaaaaa~~~**


	7. EXTRA!

**AN: hello, time is short so is this chapter. So anyways I wanted to give my thanks for those who follow and put this story on their favorite list. Also thank you for the positive reviews you guys gave me :)**

**Also our precious Guests reviewers.**

**Belu: **thank you again for reviewing. Please keep up. Thanks

**Guest: **please indicate you're name it's better than naming you guest. Heres the update. Thanks for reviewing.

I'LL TRY TO MESSAGE OTHER REVIEWERES IF I CAN. THANK YOU

**Warning: Fem!Tsuna. Rated-T for swearing. Decided to make this a slight ALLXFem!27 but will end up as 18F!27 one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. KHR belongs to Akira-sama**

**UN-BETAD.**

**I deeply apologize for the grammar errors, criticism are deeply accepted**

"Thoughts/Flashbacks"

'Thoughts in a flashback'

"Normal thoughts"

**Chapter 7: EXTRA: Realization, Raids and Rage**

**Tsuna~**

The night is so deep, I lay down on my bed hugging my human size lion plushy. I hug Nuts the second tighter as I sighed in frustration. When did I start to feel so frustrated over one thing? When did I let my feelings gets out of order. It all happens just because of one damn person.

Hibari Kyoya.

He's dangerous, aloof, has a fetish saying 'biting' people to death, your worst nightmare, that's what reptiles see on him.

But what I see is.

Well, he's dangerous, yes. He's strong, has a social disorder, hates weaklings, quiet one, hard working, true to his words, loves discipline to death. All in all, he's quiet the mystery for me.

Sighing again, I hug nuts number 2 a little tighter.

When did I let Hibari Kyoya have this so much effect on me? When? Since the first time I saw him? No? surely not. When we fought? I don't know. I don't know anymore. All I know is, he got this 'something' that makes me attract his beasty side.

After a lot more thinking, I sighed once again before drifting to an endless sleep.

"**ARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**

"nghh." Groaning as I heard something, I shifted in my position to get back to sleep.

"**ARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**

Another loud noise filled the silent night. I shifted in my position again to drift back once again greeted by the stupid, irritating noise.

"**ARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**

I jolted up on my bed and look at on my right where the window reside, the moon is so beautiful, so bright, so round. My eyes widen when another noise filled the beautiful silent night.

"**ARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**

Hearing it again I look at my night stand where my clock reside.

2:00 AM

"2 freaking in the morning" I cursed under my breath. What I heard was a noise, except it was agonizing and it's a SCREAM. FUCKING SCREAM!

Groaning, I get up on my bed carrying nuts with me as I grabbed my Disciplinary Committee trouser and walk out my humble home.

I wandered around the silent street. I brought my weapon with me just in case. I walk around 15 minutes when I realized I am in a dark alley. Confuse, I just followed my instinct yet that called instinct brought me here.

Walking around cautiously, I held nuts tighter around my arm, and look around alerted. When I was sure it is a dangerous place, even if it's night, the sight greeted me was disturbing, there in the corner of this dark alley lies 4 beaten disciplinary committee under dogs. How did I know? The hairstyle dude, hairstyle.

"Well, well, well, are you of these shitty prefects?" said a shadow hiding near the bodies the shadow's voice is somewhat aggressive?

"Nuts" I said, and secretly feed nuts some of my sky flames.

"Are you one of them" Said another one but this time, the voice was monotone. He was a little far away from the other one.

"What of it" I glared at them

"We ask first idiot shitty prefect" said the voice before the aggressive one

"Want info? Fight me trash" I said and brought down nuts and whisper something to him.

"Grew your size bigger to carry those poor guy's in the hospital nuts, I'll take care of the garbage's" I said as nuts grew his size 6X than his normal, the shadow near the bodies lunged for nuts but I block it with my now materialize rod.

"I'm your opponent shitty face" I said, the figure smirks and I now have his facial features. The shadow is a boy, he has a large scar over his nose, he has pale blond hair(? Is that true? On ken's side lol) with various hairpins. And has this crazy grin plaster on his face.

"Well, I get to kill you before you hit missy" said the voice, he changes his teeth and snap them on me as if biting me.

'_Teeth?'_ I thought as I made a fast move, I detached the other half of my rod revealing the chain inside it and wrap the golden chains in the boy's mouth.

"_ARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! SHIT! That fucking hurts!"_I screamed in pain deep inside as the boy's teeth dug inside of my skin but still continue to process warping the chain on the boy's mouth and stabbed him in the stomach

The teeter, holds his bleeding stomach, spitting some blood as he gesture the other shadow to fight

"Damn this bitch, Chikusa eliminate her" said the aggressive teeter.

"Your weak ken" the shadow named Chikusa said.

"Feeling the pain already?" he said, I look at him confuse and surprise. How did he? I looked at my stomach to see it being hit by multiple small iron rods (is that what you call Chikusa's blade in yoyo?)

"Ken let's leave" chikusa said and turn around to leave.

"What about her Glassy-shit?" said Ken

"She'll die in a few second, my yoyo blades are infuse with deadly scorpion's posions." He said while they turn to leave, whistling happily. But before they could manage to escape, I threw some of my specialize knives to the one named chikusa, the knives hits his back deep as I fall down on my knees, clutching my stomach.

I need to get to Kyoya, FAST.

**Third~**

The loud banging noise could be heard on Hibari's humble home. A.k.a Namimori shrine. The banging kept louder until Kusakabe can't handle it anymore.

Opening the door, he was shocked to see none other than Tsunayoshi Nuvola, in her orange pajama with her trouser hanged on shoulder.

"Wha?" he was so shocked to utter a complete word.

Tsuna ignored Kusakabe and run towards hibari's room. Getting out of his shock, he followed the girl trying to make her leave.

"Nuvola-san wait! It's 3 in the morning, kyo-san is still sleeping" Kusakabe said but his words fell on the ears of deaf.

"Kyoya!" Tsuna shouted as she nudge the prefect awake, she accepted the hit as she utter some words before fainting.

"We are under attack" with those words mutter, Kyoya was fully awake and look at the girl who just fainted, blood came out of the girls stomach as he looked at Kusakabe.

Hibari grabbed his trouser hanging it on his shoulder, and carry Tsuna to the hospital not caring that they were both in their pajama's.

**Hospital~**

The sound of the beeping machine could be heard as one Tsunayoshi Nuvola lies on the hospital bed, with a heart monitor and other tubes attached on the petite brunette.

"She's strong to be able to resist the poison in her system, we estimated that it's about an hour since the poison was inside her system, seeing some other injuries are on her, internal bleeding, poison, blood loss, and we found an animal bite on her left arm. Indeed she was strong" the doctor said while he examined his chart.

Kyoya was sitting near Tsuna in thinking position, Kusakabe standing near the prefect.

"All in all, she's stable now Hibari-san" hearing those words Hibari wanted to hear. The doctor bowed and left.

"Kusakabe"

"Yes kyo-san?"

"Track those herbivores"

"Yes kyo-san"

"I'll bite whoever those herbivores are to death"

**END~**

**SHORT Omake: May 5****th**

Today Tsuna's class was surrounded by noisy atmosphere. Want to know why? Because today, the girls are having Home Economics class, which excites the boys

Today they will get to taste the girls cake, that's why everyone was buzzing on to whom cake should they eat or get.

**Home Economics Classroom~**

"What are you going to make Hana-chan?" said kyoko.

"anything that looks chocolate" she said.

"What about you kyoko?" ask Tsuna.

"Hmmm. I'm going to make some vanilla cake or strawberry shortcake"

Silence filled the three as they gathered their ingredients.

"How about you Tsu-chan?" ask the orange haired girl.

"Going to make some apple cake for the reptiles back there and some Japanese sweet cake" Tsuna said and hummed.

Hana and kyoko looked at each other nodding knowingly. The three proceeded to make their cakes finishing after good 45 minutes.

"WOW"

Everyone (the girls) stared in amazement on Hana's chocolate mousse cake, ad kyoko's strawberry shortcake. What amaze them the most was Tsuna's apple cake and the Japanese sweet cake. Who knew the girl could make such food?

"Kyoko, can you give the apple cake to the reptiles back there?" Tsuna ask while kyoko nods in agreement

"Of course Tsu-chan glad to help"

Tsuna leaves the home economics room to head towards a certain room. The disciplinary committee

She knocks in the door waiting for the soft 'come in' reply.

There sits in front of the door is none other than Hibari Kyoya. He is busy signing papers.

Tsuna walk towards the prefect until she was in front of him. She placed the green box that contains the Japanese cake and walks near the prefect.

"What's that omnivore" ask the prefect as he eyed the box.

"A box" Tsuna stupidly answered.

"I know but wha-" Kyoya was cut off when Tsuna kissed Hibari's cheek, getting the head prefect off guard. She invaded the hit from the prefect as she dash towards the door.

"Happy Birtday Kyoya-kun" Tsuna said, giggling and left

Hibari looks at the box and let a small smile. Hibird chirps when the girl left making the prefect smile.

"Cake~ Birthday~" Hibird chirps as Hibari continued signing the papers before getting to eat his treat.

'_Happy birthday Kyoya!_

_This is a cake suitable for tea. I made it!_

_Enjoy your birthday –insert smile-_

_Omnivore_

**END**

**AN: Sorry for the wait and sorry for the super duper short chapter. I'll try to update soon, even my other stories. Okay? Thanks.**

**PLEASE LEABE A REVIEW!**

**Jaaaaa~~~**


	8. Raid!

**Hello! I'm sorry for late updates, and Oh my gosh! 6,000+ views and 95 reviews! Man, thank you guys for reading this fic, your reviews re my motivation writing this one, and I was so shocked, I thought nobody would like to read my adopted version but oh my gosh! Thank you a lot. And thank you for the followers of this story, those who favorite this and those precious reviews our precious reviewers left. Please read the update yay!**

_**Hime-dame **~~ kiriboo(Guest)**_

_**Ella-chii **~~ Daemon(Guest)**_

_**Shizukun01 **~~ Megane(Guest)**_

_**Nil089 **~~ Belu(guest)**_

_**Pixiecrospe **~~**_

_**Hoshinonatsumi**_

_**Krazypeople**_

_**X4857X**_

_**ZairaSwift**_

_**Lidiagiron13**_

_**Kuroi Rin**_

**Warning: Fem!Tsuna. Rated-T for swearing. 18F!27**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. KHR belongs to Akira-sama**

**UN-BETAD.**

**I deeply apologize for the grammar errors, criticism are deeply accepted**

"Thoughts/Flashbacks"

'Thoughts in a flashback'

"Normal thoughts"

**CHAPTER 8: The Raid**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

A kiss on the forehead landed on the brunette's forehead, it may seem an affectionate gesture but it also means a promise.

"I'll bite them to death for causing such ruckus and causing such damage to you, little animal"

**Third**

"Is there something wrong at Nami High tsu-kun? There was another assault case wasn't it?" the matriarch of Sawada household, Nana asks.

"Hm? What's that?" asked Natsu in a bore tone manner.

"Last weekend, eight prefects from Nami Jr. High were found with serious injuries, The victims, for some reason had their teeth extracted even some of the prefects had their teeth all extracted" explained reborn

"EHH~! FOR REALLL~~~! B-but w-why would anyone do something like that?!" exclaimed a very scared Natsu

"Nee tsu-kun, maybe you should go and learn some self defense like judo, karate, or maybe taekwondo " Nana said while mixing something

"EH! Why should I do something like that!" Natsu exclaimed

After debating with his mother, Natsu was on the street walking towards Nami-chu holding bunch of flyers of some self defense classes.

"I already said that this has nothing to do with me! When did mom get all of this anyway? You were hired from a flyer too right?" Natsu said while looking on the flyers.

"If Fuuta were here, he would come up with a ranking list of the best fighting styles to suit Natsu" reborn told Natsu

"I don't need that kind of list!" the young blonde exclaimed

"Or maybe, it would be a good idea to join Ryohei's boxing club" a sadistic gleam was on the hitman's eyes

"D-Don't joke around! His Spartan ways will kill me before I could even join!"

"It's the prefects" reborn butted in

"They're here too?" was Natsu's surprise reply

"Considering that they've been so many cases, they're getting jittery too" explained reborn

"You're wrong" said a voice from behind them, effectively surprising Natsu

"H-Hibari-san!"

"Ciaosssu"

"Ahhh. Noooo.. I was just on my way to school" Natsu explained

"This is a mischief with no meaning" said Hibari as he continue,

"But of course, these sparks that have ignited must be severed from their origin" Hibari said with a dangerous gleam on his eyes

'_Uwwuaaaah! Hibari-san is really scary' _Natsu thought, still looking scared that the head prefect was here.

"W-where is Nuvola-san, h-hibari-san?" ask Natsu, just like adding fuel to fire, Natsu and reborn could feel that Hibari's killer intent was stronger than the usual, but still Hibari quieted down until his phone rang

'_I thought so'_ reborn thought, tilting his fedora hiding a half sadistic, half real smile.

"**MIDORI TANABIKU NAMIMORI NO~**

**DAI NAKU SHOU NAKU NAMI GA II!"**

'_T-that's our school anthem ! I-It's Hibari-san's Ringtone!' _Natsu thought

"W-Well I'll be running along now!" he said, bidding a short goodbye to the head prefect

"He's an acquaintance of yours isn't he?" Hibari said stopping Natsu on his tracks

"Huh?" gave a confuse reply of Natsu

"Sasagawa Ryohei, was attacked."

**Namimori Central Hospital**

After hearing that from Hibari, Reborn and Natsu rushed to the hospital immediately to see ryohei's condition

"Onii-san! Are you alright?!" ask Natsu in a worry matter

"Ahhh Sawada you're quick, I really look pathetic like this" Ryohei manage to laugh at it

"Ehhh~! Why are you looking at me like that" Natsu said while he rubbed his head in a frustrated manner

"How are your injuries?" reborn ask

"six bones are broken, seven cracked, and look, I lost five of my teeth" Ryohei said explaining while he pointed at his now toothless front.

"Though having said that I've broken more bones and teeth from boxing" Ryohei laughed

'_And that's a laughing manner!'_

"But, the guy looking for fight was extreme, although he appeared careless, he probably is a strong guy" Ryohei said with admiration on his voice

"Eh! You saw the attacker?" Natsu ask

"Yup, He extremely even know my extreme name, he wore the Kokuyo Jr. high uniform from next town"

"EHH! He's a junior high student" exclaimed Natsu, unbelieving that ryohei's attacker was a junior high student.

"Sawada, you have to be careful to"

"What! You're saying that too?! This has nothing to do with me!"

"But…. Damn… I EXTREMELY WANT THAT KIND OF PUNCH IN MY CLUB!"

'_He's still thinking of boxing! He's unbelievable!'_

"Change of subject, don't tell kyoko the truth, she'll worry for sure that's why I needed to cover my mouth" Ryohei said while covering his mouth with a mask.

A little while kyoko appeared looking very worried, scolding her older brother for being so reckless climbing the bath house chimney. Sweat dropping of the Kyoko's action (and obliviousness) Natsu could clearly see the worry in Kyoko. Sighing, he close the ryohei's hospital door leaving the siblings behind.

He let out his famous shriek, seeing the hospital lobby packed with Nami high student. He saw someone, and started to converse with each other

"It's not only the prefects they're targeting but also students from Nami high school, I also heard that the kendo club captain, Mochida-senpai was attacked near the school this morning, not only that but 5 third year students, 4 second years, and 2 freshmen was attacked last night too! And none of them were prefects! They're attacking Nami High students indiscriminately!" Koichiro(**1**) explained.

"Hieee! Even Mochida-senpai was attacked?!" Natsu shrieked, Koichiro just nodded until 3 prefects made their way on the looby, students parted away giving the three prefects way thus, whispering among themselves.

"I-It's the disciplinary committee second in command Kusakabe-san!" Natsu said with recognition.

"So, nobody's seen any sigh of the chairman?" Kusakabe ask his fellow prefect, while the other students were eaves dropping to their conversation.

"Yeah, like always he's probably on loose trailing after the enemy, so really, it'll be only a matter of time before the culprits are annihilated" Kensuke(**2**) answered the other one.

"Did you hear that?! Hibari-san's gone to take care of the enemy! Being the same school with Hibari-san is great!" Natsu cheered along with Koichiro

"Yeah! We could finally relax, we can leave everything to Hibari-san, no, he is Hibari-sama!" koichiro said, but the next thing the prefects said caught Natsu's interest

"How many did you send to guard Nuvola-san's room?" Kusakabe ask

'_Nuvola-san is here too?'_ Natsu thought.

"About 15" Kasuke(**3**) answered his commander

'_Eh!? That many'_ Natsu shriek inside his mind, imagining 15 prefects with elvis Presley hair guarding a certain lobby.

"Good, We can't have the chairman bite us to death, finding us neglecting her" Kusakabe explained.

Natsu paled, he sighs and sits on a chair in the lobby, he can finnaly relax now isn't he? Yes, since it's Hibari who trailed after them. Then he shrieked seeing a lizards tail on the floor.

"E-eew! What's this!?" Natsu asked

"Leon broke off his tail" was a simple reply from reborn

"But wait, do chameleons lose their tails?!" Natsu shrieked.

"When this happens, this is an unlucky sign" reborn explained a little bit worry over things.

Natsu once again shrieked, seeing leon keeps changing form, from an octopus to a totem pole to a ball.

"W-what the heck! I-is he alright?!" Natsu asked.

"Once leon broke off his tail, he starts changing to any form thus making him unable to produce a dying will bullet" Reborn explained holding the shape shifting chameleon.

"Make way!" shouted from behind them, behind them was a trail of doctors and nurses pushing a hospital bed, lying there was non other than Kusakabe, the second in command of the disciplinary committee all beat up in a bloody pup. This, of course causes ruckus among the student, doubting that Hibari still haven't bitted the culprits. It was said that the assistant prefect was attacked just outside the hospital.

"Hold leon for a bit" Reborn handed leon to Natsu and hopped on the prefects chest checking his teeth, seeing four teeth gone he return back to Natsu.

"There could be no doubt about it, the cause of all this fighting…. Is you Natsu" reborn said in a serious squeaky voice.

"Eh?"

**With Tsuna~**

**Room 1827 **(get it lol XD)

Sharp orange-brown eyes open and scan the surrounding, the brunette slowly sat up, ignoring all the tubes, IV connected to her body, clutching her head, she tries to remember what happened. By the smell and color of her surroundings, she already assumed she was in the hospital.

'_What happened?' _she thought then suddenly a glint of recognition could be seen in her eyes. Getting up as quickly as she could, she removed all the supporting wires on her body, not feeling numb anymore(a little bit recovered from the poison) she damped her black trouser on her shoulders and open the door, only to be surprise to find out the prefects lining up on her lobby.

"N-Nuvola-san! Are you fine now?!" one of the prefect dubbed as 'Kokee' asked.

Tsuna just grunted at them, she can't waste any more time knowing Kyoya was in danger, knowing the carnivorous prefect, she was sure he was already on loose hunting those people to be bitten to death.

She reached the main lobby where all the students are crowding, from her place she can saw a body laying down on a hospital bed pushed by the nurses, but because of the people and cursed her cute height she was about to hit them to move away but she heard some lines the piped up her interest.

"That's the second in command right? Kusakabe-san, they said he was attacked right in front of the hospital" whispered a second year girl.

Feeling her rage building up, not only the other students but also the prefects were attacked, she could feel her blood rushing through her veins.

"**Move out"** she hissed with so much venom on her voice

Surprise by the voice behind them, all students turned to the speaker only to see one of the fearsome student of Nami hIgh along with 15 prefects that wasn't beat to pulp trailing after her, they made path for them, again whispering to themselves.

"Nuvola-san is here" a third year student whispered

"I'm sure she will discipline them too" another third year student whispers back.

But Tsuna could only careless, her mind was occupied, occupied by no other people than Kyoya. Making her way towards the second in command, she heard something that make her snapped.

"There could be no doubt about it, the cause of all this fighting…. Is you Natsu" said in a serious squeaky voice that was so-oh-familiar to Tsuna, the voice belonged to none other than the sun arcobaleno.

Emitting a super heavy killing intent directed to none other than Natsuyoshi Sawada, the said boy turned shakily to the person emitting such creepy aura, only to gulp down his own saliva in fear.

Standing in front of him was none other than the infamous Tsunayoshi Nuvola, said the rumors the she and the chairman –hibari-san- is dating makes the situation worst.

"Chaos Tsuna" Greeted reborn, a little bit taken off by the killing intent the girl was emitting, tilting his fedora to hide his face, he let out a smirk of interest.

"**You! If something happens to Kyoya, I will personally send you to hell" **she said and turns her heel to leave.

"Where are you going Tsuna?" ask a very _curious_ reborn

"Where else infant? To discipline some mongrels of course" with that said, she leaves every one of them looking at her in astonishment.

There's no doubt, her mind was fill with rage, now, if only she was completely healed. I wonder how will things go on for now

**To be continued**

**AN: I just decided some Oc names for the prefects lol. Pardon form grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**Uwaaahhh~! I'm so sorry for the late update I really do! Anyways I hoped you like it, spoiler alert, Next chapter will include Kyoya's Fight so expect the chapter a little bit longer than this, other than that, I really hope you liked it!**

**If I have 'Chain of Memories' and 'Dream Idol' readers here, (yes I know that the title is spoiler lol) I would like to inform you that these two are under revision. Please stay still until next month!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!~~**

**Jaa~~**


	9. Escape Convicts: part 1

Hello. Just got healed I'm free from the nasty eye virus horaay! 11k+ views I'm so happy. 120+ reviews 160+ favs and 200+ follows. Thank you very much for still supporting Varia's Girl:Adopted Version.

Warnings: Fem!Tsuna. Rated-T for swearing. 18F!27. SLOW UPDATES!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. KHR belongs to Akira-sama

NOT BETA-ED.

I deeply apologize for the grammar errors, criticism are deeply accepted

…**..**

**CHAPTER 9: Escape Convicts**

…**..  
Kokuyo Land:**

Outside the Kokuyo land healthy building, dead bodies are scattered leading to a path where our favorite prefect stands; No. not literally dead bodies, but they were bitten so badly that they wished they were not born to face this day.

Hibari Kyoya stands in front of the building's main entrance, His tonfa's were out and stained with unwanted blood; licking his lips as he descended inside the building, beating the living shit out of the mischief leader's lackeys.

"Yo, You've finally come" said a voice in front of him.

"It took a while to find you. Are you the ring leader of this mischief?" Hibari stated in his natural monotonic voice.

"Kufufufu, something like that; After this chaos our next step will bring the new order around"

"You must be thick; Namimori doesn't require two orders"

"Indeed, Namimori doesn't need two orders, since I'm taking over and that's why we don't need you kufufufufu." Said the voice.

That stated seems to fuel Hibari's anger, his aura became more deadly as he held his tonfa in front of him and delivered his favorite catch phrase.

"Right here, right now I'll bite you to death!"

After a few moments of tense silence, Hibari decided to break the ice.

"Do you wish to die in your seat?"

"Kufufufu, what an interesting to say, I'm sitting down because I don't need to stand up"

"Me and you, No more talk"

"Suit yourself"

Right after that being said, chaos was release, Hibari took the initiative to strike first but the shadowed figure disappears right in front of his eye.

"Kufufufu, you're breaking into a sweat, what could be possibly wrong hm?"I lashed out his tonfa's to the voice direction only to find out the shadow once again disappears.

Ridiculous

"Hello, I'm right here"

Hibari once again run over to the voice direction to lash out his tonfas only to halt midway.

"Kufufufufu,I had to import them from overseas you know, you really are weak to them aren't you? To Sakura"

Hibari's frozen state stands firmly on the ground as 5 sakura trees surrounds him; taking no chances of talking the ring leader stands up and took the chance of the Nami-chuu's prefect frozen state and starts to beat the shit out of him.

"Oho, look at you, what did you say about biting someone to death hmmm?" the ring leader said while he grab a fistful of the raven's hair, revealing the bloodied beaten face of Hibari, Hibari was glaring intensely at the ring leader.

"Kufufufu, your face somewhat says 'how did he know about my weakness to sakura, I wonder why hmm? If your thinking that your okay with no sakura around, you are dead wrong, I've seen many likes of you and know what? Each time I've encounter them, I buried them. In a place much like hell, Saa, let's continue" the ring leader stated as he continue to beat Hibari until the prefect loss consciousness.

…

**Namimori**

After the little scene inside the hospital; Tsuna immediately proceeded to her house to change in to more suitable fighting clothes. She wear an outfit similar to her Varia battle suit; which consist a orange tube that covers only her bosom, underneath the tube was a bandage that covers also her stomach, a dark blue shorts, ah black high boots and her Disciplinary committee jacket.

She was more than determined to find and kill the ring leader behind this fuck up battles; and also for a reason to have a revenge on someone who managed to knock her out for days. Well she can't underestimate them now that they did not only manage to injure her but also knock her out of her consciousness.

She was extremely furious. She wanted revenge and let these low types of amphibians to know their places.

While walking down the streets, she saw a group of people crowding. Reborn and the others saw her going the wrong way kindly asking her for her assistance. With much insisting from bianchi, Tsuna accepted the offer.

"heh, you look awful amphi-pup" Tsuna snort elegantly if that's possible

"Why you! What are you doing here stick-freak!?"

"Maa, Maa calm down Gokudera, the more the merrier right Natsu?" said baseball addict laughing as he ask their boss

"Hiieee! Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun! Don't pissed Nuvulo-san! Reborn!" Natsu sighs as he's friends beaker around, most likely the one sided argument of Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Were here" Reborn said

"It's too quiet" said Bianchi while she look around her surroundings

"It's too be expected since the new highway opened recently, this place is most likely deserted for good" Reborn said while the gang entered the place. It was an amusement park but now It is nothing but a ruined place of garbage.

"Eh! I've been here before, if I'm not mistaken there is a large building over here; I think it's called Kokuyo center? It's been a long time but my family used to be here and it is the last place I was with nee-chan before she died" Natsu said unbeknown to them that Tsuna clutches her rod tightly as she glare at the back of her brother's head

"Since it looks like this, it is nothing but remnant of a dream" Tsuna snorted

"Look Judaime!" Gokudera pointed on some sharp mark on the ground

"Perhap's a dog mark?" Yamamoto said

"Are you really that stupid? A dog's footprint isn't that big yakyuu-amphi" Tsuna said "A wolf can be but never a dog; let's head straight I can't stand here listening to your nonsense while Kyoya is out there"

Walking straight ahead they saw a big dog cage but the iron rods were cut opened. A wolf emerges as it charge towards Tsuna but Yamamoto's reflexes was fast enough to block the attack.

"Pathetic" Tsuna commented

"He just helped you Nuvula-san" Natsu said a little bit irritated

"Are you underestimating me Sawada? Because I'm a girl doesn't mean I need saving; watch your mouth before I kill you in a flash TRASH."

While they were at it, the wolf transformed into a person and pushed Yamamoto on a loose soil as it break leading them to fall underground; which is the Garden Zoo

"So Natsu wasn't wrong, instead of being on the ground; the center was buried underground" Reborn said as they watch the fight between wolf boy and the baseball boy

"Yamamoto-kun be careful down there; there is a beast or something in the shadow" shouted Natsu

Yamamoto look over the silhouette of the said beast.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, Welcome, Kakipi's asleep you know—I've got no orders and I've got nothing to do, so you can say I'm really bored—but then, here comes my prey all by himself that makes me super happy" The wolf boy lick his lips, grinning maniacally

"It's person! A human!" exclaimed Natsu

"No shit Sherlock" Retorted Tsuna

"Heh~ your friends are waiting out there eh—oh! It's the lady prefect! Nice to see you in good condition; it's amazing you manage to survive Kakipi's attack byon~ but sadly you're not my prey"

Tsuna continue to glare at the wolf boy as she remembers her drastic encounter with the two trashes. Natsu along the others were confused but they manage to connect the dots. Her absence, the raid, the prefect's information and her hospitalization; she was conscious enough to relay the information to the chairman

"It doesn't matter anyway. Yamamoto Takeshi will die byon~" dashing around the building, he does towards a low hanging truss, dashing towards the ceiling again and dash towards Yamamoto

"Fweeeeding timeeeee~" Yamamoto's timing was enough to block the wolf man's attack; the baseball bat he was holding was gouged by Ken's sharp teeth

"Fweeeh~ The next thing I will gouge out will be your neck byon~"

"Hahyooooo~!" ken dashes backwards as he wait for he's opponent

"I see, so this mafia role-playing game rule is not to get beaten up by the opponent" Yamamoto said as he look at his opponents eyes seriously

"Enough talk! Just fight! What a trash" Tsuna exclaimed as both parties look at her insanely

While explaining his ability, ken changes his teeth and changed into the Kong channel. Stifled laugh was heard as the group that is 'safe' look at Tsuna questioningly. Pointing at ken's transformation while stifling a laugh she said it was nothing to be afraid of it was just a week mammal with a big body; she dubbed it as King Kong imitation.

Ken dash towards Yamamoto whilst grabbing his arm and throw him in a good distance, ripping out his uniform. Standing up while gripping his arm, Yamamoto was taken by surprise when a claw came clashing out the thin air. Meanwhile Natsu hesitated to help Yamamoto but being push by reborn and Tsuna made up his mind.

The two occupants of the room plus the Vongola candidate; ken dash forward to Natsu while the said boy is nearly on wetting his pants but lucking instead of biting Natsu's flesh, Yamamoto's arm replace it; said arm was bleeding harshly; Ken was cornered by Yamamoto and was beaten in the end; it was not a beat they would be proud of because Ken was knock out of his consciousness so they tie him up.

After they wrap Yamamoto's arm, the group then proceed towards an open area to rest for lunch. Bianchi serving her poison cooking while the others gather around. The poison cooking is hot thinking that it is a new technique of Bianchi but they confirm that it was not her's when Yamamoto shouted.

"Duck!"

Doing what the baseball idol said, the purple some cleared out revealing a silhouette of a girl sitting on the ledge.

"Hmmm. I wonder how a bunch of guys like you manage to defeat Kakipii and Ken; to have such lame weapons—it's disgusting. Right now all I see are men with no brains—if it weren't for Mukuro-chan I wouldn't dress up like this; Men from mafia are shabby looking—Men are just money but in the end, Mukuro-chan suits me the best. Prepare to taste my hell" the pink haired girl giggle while the others were nervous/irritated/glaring.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. I'll be also updating random stories. Please leave a review.**

**-Sky**


	10. Escape Convicts: part 2

**Sorry for the late update. I have a new lappy now :3 since my last one died lol. Hard to fix it lmao. So yea. I'm back :)**

**Sorry for grammar errors.**

**WARNING: story might move fast or follows the canon, Characters might be OCC. Some cursing's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

**Please read**

…

**Chapter 10: Escape Convicts part 2**

…**..**

**Third**

…**.**

"Did I hit a nerve there ugly looking woman?" the pink haired girl look at Tsun, who is glaring holes on the musician's head.

"Who are you" Hissed Bianchi

"You can just call me M.M, but enough chatters. Mukuro-chan promised me a date if I can defeat all of you; that way Mukuro-chan will buy me anything I want. As you see, Men are money. The richer the men, their use is more valuable." She giggle.

If there is one thing Bianchi and Tsuna would agree about, it is to disagree with what the pink haired woman said. That men are money Hibari Kyoya and Reborn is definitely not a bank account

"How dare you see men as a bank account/Love is more valuable than money."

Tsuna look at Bianchi sharply before they launch attack together. The woman or should I say M.M blow on her clarinet; creating another waves of vibration.

"Poison Cooking: Eat all you can buffet!" Bianchi exclaimed as she hold her poison cooking on her both hands while Tsuna is running behind her.

"I see, Aniki is using her poison cooking as a shield against the sound waves" Gokudera said while watching thoroughly. Each poison cooking plate Bianchi holds explodes while they got closer to the girl; before both girls could come close to M.M, the girl blew on her clarinet again making another batch of sound waves. Bianchi rolling on the ground while Tsuna disappearing in to nowhere.

The battlefield was silent. Bianchi is getting up from her position smirking. M.M's expression was horrified; purple foams surrounded her mouth and her clarinet while on the other hand Tsuna got behind M.M with a senbon in the pink haired girl's neck.

Seeing the confusion plastered in his precious boss face, Gokudera explains;

"You see juudaime, everything that Aniki touches become poison cooking"

"I see, Bianchi is so cool, Nuvola-san too." Natsu praised the two.

Bianchi leap out of the ground and run towards a sleeping Reborn.

"I'm glad she didn't wake you up" Bianchi said with a loving expression that adorns her face.

"_Hieee! She took part of the battle because of Reborn!? What about Nuvola-san?"_ Natsu thought looking over to where Tsuna is.

"Oyye, tell me; where is Hibari Kyoya-kun?" Tsuna interrogates the sleeping M.M hitting her with her rod.

"_Hieee! It's even worse"_ Natsu thought with a sweat dropped.

"Hahaha! That was cool, but we should eat now because the food is getting cold." Yamamoto said

After an hour of food fighting, arguing, and some stomach aches the group rest for a minute before heading out to their next destination. They walk in circles before walking in to an abandoned storage room where there are two big flat screens with speakers and an old man standing in front of the storage room door.

"Welcome visitors" said the old man voice

"Who are you old man" Said Gokudera harshly

"Well, weell well, quite feisty you are eh? You could just call me Birds"

"Birds as in you got a bird or you have a bird?" Said Tsuna flatly. The others not getting her humor. Birds just laugh before getting serious.

"As much as I want to joke around; Vongola Decimo look here" with a snap of his finger, the black screens turn alive. Screen 1 showing a video feed of Hana Kurokawa and Kyoko Sasagawa on a highway seemingly waiting for something or someone, on the other screen is Haru; a girl Tsuna doesn't know; is sitting on a park bench with a bento on her lap.

"You see Vongola Decimo, What I have here are live actions of your precious friends. I have sent the twins to personally assassinate those three if you don't comply on my wish" Birds said, while the screens move up to a post or to a tree where both twins are posted.

"A-And what wish is that?" Natsu stuttered fearing for the three girls; as much as he don't like Hana Kurokawa, how annoying Haru might be and How innocent Kyoko might be; his heart still pumps blood with fear. His heart gripped with despair.

Natsu clutching his chest for a reason made his companions look at him weird. When was the last time his heart pumps with such blood? When was the last time his heart was filled with so much guilt and grief? Aaaah. It is when his beloved Sister died that day. Shaking out with his thought, Natsu look back at Birds whom pointed on a table with a dagger.

"You see, that dagger s filled with poison; one stab and you will be out for an instance, it is a high poison possessed by Mukuro. Now Vongolo Decimo, do me a favor and stab yourself before I set free of your friends" Birds said smirking.

"W-What! That's a dirty trick you old sneaking bastard!" Yelled Gokudera while others were looking grimly. Birds chuckle as he snap his fingers again.

"As you see, Vongola Decimo one command and the twins will strike"

"_What should I do? I don't want to die yet but if I don't stab myself; Kyoko, Haru and Hana will die. What to do? What to do?" _Natsu panicked inwardly while clutching the dagger with shaking limbs. Bianchi was about to make a move when pure blood lust is release and a dark voice cut all of them on whatever they were doing. Everyone looking at the source of the voice. A deadly looking Tsuna, as she startled all of them with a dark chuckle.

"If I kill him, you'll show me where Hibari Kyoya is right?" She said as if she grow another head.

"Hibari Kyoya? Oh! That boy, well well, sure. I could show him to you if you kill that boy first" Birds said rubbing his palm eagerly.

Tsuna walked at Natsu very slowly ignoring the shouts of please and the stares of the other amphibians. She snatch the dagger out of Natsu's clumsy hands before positioning it on her hand as if ready to strike him. The other held their breath.

With a move that could rival a lightning, Tsuna swiftly move around with such elegance and accuracy, slashing Birds side neck, cutting a wire in the process before pointing the tip of the dagger under his chin. Looking at the screen, it seems that her deduction was correct. No one could magically contact a person few kilometers away with just a snap of his finger.

Everyone release the breath they were holding, Natsu sighed in relief, reborn's expression is unreadable while Birds is shaking with fear.

"H-How?" Birds ask

"I'm not an idiot" was the simple answer of Tsuna, turning around; with the knife still in its place (right under birds chin) Tsuna sighed at the questioning gaze of the other amphibians.

"Look, even a child would realize that a person could not contact another person with a distance of a few kilometers. Besides, even if the low trash won't kill his own pathetic self-help is on the way" She finished looking on the screen where in screen 1 where Kyoko and Hana stood, Shamal was trying to hit on them and on the screen 2, Adult Lambo and Adult I-pin are dragging Haru away.

"Reborn?" Natsu look at the infant.

"I did ask a favor from I-pin this morning and Shamal. I'm glad it work though" the infant said.

"And an idiot would take a trap Sawada" Tsuna stated.

"A trap? What do you mean woman? And don't call Juudaime an idiot!" Gokudera yell.

"Wow another idiot." Tsuna said flatly.

"Hahahaha! I don't get all of it" Yamamoto laughed it off.

Sighs. Yep she was surrounded by idiots.

"Do you think he would not kill those three even if you killed yourself? And I doubt he even met Kyoya-kun" Tsuna said.

"And why is that Tsuna-chan" Bianchi ask.

"He's dead before he could pronounce ABC" Tsuna said flatly before knocking birds out.

"You have a high faith on him Tsunayoshi, Why is that?" Reborn ask

"I'm his subordinate what else" She shrugged.

A faint rustle of leaves startled the group.

"FUUTA!" Natsu Exclaimed.

"Please leave. I belong to Mukuro-sama now" Fuuta said before running away.

…

**Somewhere up there**

…**.**

"Kufufufufu. So that's the Vongola Decimo. They have quite a feisty lady" A voice said while laughing creepily.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

…..

Finally, I'm back. I'll be updating randomly.

Sorry for the short chapter.

If I can get at least 5 reviews maybe I'll update again within this week.

Please leave me a review, a review won't hurt *smiles*

Jaaaaa

-Skye


	11. Escape Convicts: part 3

**Happy New Year Everyone :D; I was quiet surprise for the fast feedbacks :3 As I promised here is an(Late) update :)(**

**Sorry for grammar errors.**

**WARNING: story might move fast or follows the canon, Characters might be OCC. Some cursing's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

**Please read**

…

**Chapter 11: The Escape Convicts part 3**

…**..**

**Third**

**...**

As soon as Fuuta ran away, Natsu followed the boy in a secluded area. Lost in his way, Natsu walk in circle wherein he found way towards an indigo hair colored man.

"Oya, are you lost perhaps?" The indigo haired one ask

"Y-Yes, I've been looking for my friend"

"I see, you better be careful, Mukuro is still around" The man smiled

"How did you know about Mukuro?" Natsu asks

"We were kidnapped by him, saying he would use us as baits" The man acts as if he was depress

"I see, we promise; my friends and I will rescue you after we defeat Mukuro" Natsu smiles brightly at the strange man.

"Oya, did you perhaps brought an Infant?" The strange man ask, looking down over where Natsu's group is.

"Ye-HIEEE! They are facing Mukuro Rokudo, I should go back" Natsu said as he look back to where the man is, before seeing his abnormal pair colors of his eyes shrieking in process and running away scared.

**-Meanwhile-**

Tsuna and the others were waiting for the runaway brat/leader; a man in black approaches them. A man named 'Mukuro Rokudo'. He was pulling a giant black ball along with him possibly his weapon. Tsuna and the others had taken in their battle form.

Tsuna was about to step out to defeat the fake Mukuro but before she could do so, Yamamoto held an arm in front of her stopping her from moving.

"Move Yamamoto Takeshi, I shall end an amphibian's suffering" Tsuna stated

"Hahahaha, Sorry Tsuna but this guy is mine" Takeshi said as he glance at her; smile adoring his face as he turn back to 'Mukuro'

After seeing the baseball guy's resolve, Tsuna step back while looking at the other's; still frowning while in deep thought, Yamamoto begins to dash forward; drawing out his baseball bat and start swinging it.

"You think you could defeat me by that stick" The huge man said while he also start swinging the chain.

Everyone but Tsuna is impress by 'Mukuro's' super strength as they watch Takeshi being slammed a thousand time before coming back to life again and again. But every time he's being slam, Takeshi could hit the ball for a few times as if he is only playing baseball. The last slam he had taken, Natsu step in front of a fainted Yamamoto Takeshi.

"I won't let you hurt this guy anymore Rokudo Mukuro" Natsu said with determination.

The black guy was just silent as Natsu fidget silently, He look back to where the others are to ask for help only to see Tsuna walking away.

"W-Wait Nuvola-san; W-Where are you going?!" Natsu ask with desperation.

"I'm leaving that amphibian's suffering in your hands Sawada, My mission is to find Hibari Kyoya; not to baby sit or fight amphibians" Tsuna said as she dash inside the building, her trusty rod in hand. Reborn could not do anything but watch the girl's retreating back and supports the battle on going on.

**With Tsuna**

The insides of the building are disgustingly ruined. Tsuna searched for every room but Kyoya was nowhere to be found. She saw another room and is surprise to see a figure sitting on a red sofa. The devil show itself, smirking while its eyes were gleaming red.

"Oya? Welcome, I must say that I am very _surprise_to see a lovely girl as you in this hell. So what is your business here? _Mademoiselle_?

"Stop fucking around Rokudo!" Tsuna shouted in rage

"Oya? You've figure it out yeah? I assume you're hard to fool" Mukuro smirk

"I don't have time to fuck around with the likes of you, Now tell me before I'll send you to your hell, Where is Hibari Kyoya!?" Tsuna held her rod tightly in front of her

"Oya, I'm touch that you would make an effort only for me dear but frankly I am hell itself" The Mukuro sitting in the sofa disappear and reappear in front of Tsuna; holding the girl's chin while he lean closely to her face.

"I very much love girls like you, I will be very please for you to be mine" Mukuro smirks.

"Heh, Too bad. I don't fuck with half breed mammoths" Tsuna hissed

"Oya, quiet feisty you are my dear, I love that" Mukuro smirks

"Tell me where Hibari Kyoya is you bastar-!" before Tsuna could continue, Mukuro leans forward capturing Tsuna's lips in a devils kiss. Golden eyes widen for a moment before she pushed Mukuro away. Seething and cursing the smirking Mukuro, Tsuna spits on the floor and wipes his lips as if touched by something disgusting.

"Oya that man? He came here barging like a fool with no one with him; he is pathetically weak so I buried him in hell" Mukuro smiles

"You bastard Kyoya is not wea—" Before Tsuna could continue her visions became blurry, she collapse on the floor –in a kneeling position- using her rod to support her as she continue to swear on the devils name.

"It is quiet effective isn't it? It works like a sleeping gas but works faster than the normal one. I was surprise when you caught up instantly and spits it but you quiet forgot that if you spit that liquid it will be more effective as it will attached itself in your tongue effectively. I believe that you are well aware of that matter aren't you _la padrona crepuscolo della rosacaduti_ or should I say Rod mistress?" Mukuro smirks

"You!"

"I am surprise that you are in Japan, another assassination mission I guess? Too bad I'm here. While don't you rest and submit yourself to me? I will pleasure you than that skylark even more" Mukuro purrs.

Tsuna cursed Mukuro's name even more; the only thing she saw before blacking out was the devils smirking face.

"Kyoya.."

**Omake 1 – Accidents happen for no reasons**

It was a normal day for Tsuna, everything is according to normal. She is currently overlooking and doing paper works assigned to her. Glancing on her right is the Disciplinary Committee's chairman in a comfortable position; napping with his trusty companion –hibird.

Tsuna sighed once again, apparently from the lack of sleep she is getting; she is nothing but sounded dead tired; but work must come first. For a few minutes she was sure that she is doing paper works but as time goes by, her eyelids were becoming heaving and her visions blurry. She tried to fight the sleep back but the pen in her hand drops itself thus making her nap on the table.

_An hour or so later_

Kyoya Hibari was awoken from his slumber, he did heard a pen rolling on the floor but ignored it completely. Yawning his sleepiness away, he took in his surrounding to find the only girl in the world –probably- that confuse him. Every time he would see the girl, something deep within his frozen heart swirls and fight with the calmness of his being.

He stalks towards the girl before looking at her appearance. She looks tired definitely but her rosy lips had caught his attention. Leaning forward, Tsuna's eyes snapped open and was about to stretch when a pair of soft skin made contact with her lips. Her eyes were wide, Hibari sensing that the girl was awake, he already had the dark thought of proceeding to mate the girl but instead he pull away.

"Kyoya did you just-?" Unable to continue Tsuna turned bright red.

"I was not Herbivore, I was about to awake you but you moved" Hibari explained, ignoring the warmth feeling in his chest.

"But you kissed me!"

"It was an accident herbivore, now move out before I bite you to death"

**Omake 2 – under the mistletoe **

It was winter and the day where Christmas is being celebrate, Everyone is having a party -courtesy of Vongola Nono- It is being held in the Grand Namimori hotel. Some like Natsu and his guardians, along with Reborn, Haru, Kyoko, Dino and his subordinates, Tsuna and surprisingly Hibari Kyoya is there.

The party kept going along with the Vongola style charade. Everything is decorated fabulously. Despite not liking the crowd, Hibari Kyoya attends but kept a good distance from the herbivores. He is currently leaning on a wall with some silly decorations above it. He don't understand why herbivores love doing this things; he was just tolerating the atmosphere holding one thing. A fight with the baby. He look around when he saw the approaching figure of Tsuna. She holds a frown that adorned her unique features as she stalks towards him.

"This is such a rowdy gathering for both reptiles and amphibians" Tsuna stated while she also lean at the same wall no too closely to Kyoya.

"hn." Instead of replying they were both content by watching the others.

Then suddenly the room they were all in black out, someone turned it off maybe. But unknown to all of them, Hibari pulled out his Tonfa ready to strike and an arm held out in front Tsuna.

"Now please calm down" Reborn's voice echoes throughout the room.

"This light thing is my own doing, this room is decorated by mistletoes on the count of five you all should move and after that the light will be back to see who will get a mistletoe" Reborn was smirking while he announced it. Everyone calmed down inclusing Hibari and Tsuna. People then started to move around as he counted to five, the lights were back when all of them seems displease that no one got a mistletoe.

"Reborn there is no mistletoe! Stop fooling around!" Natsu shouts apparently disappointed

"Look around closely Baka-Natsu" Reborn said looking at where Hibari and Tsuna is.

"But that's!" everyone murmured, terrified that the Namimori Demon and his fallen angel got under a mistletoe. Even Kusakabe who was there gaped at the two.

Tsuna was boredly looking at the commotion blocking anything and everything they were saying unaware of the heat gaze she was given by the prefect. He was so intently burning holes on her face when he decides to lean forward to kiss her cheeks. Sure he doesn't want to participate such herbivorous act but the murmurs are getting on his ears to the point he can't ignore it. Tsuna feeling the intense gaze look to where it was only to stop.

Everyone was dumb founded. Bianchi, Kyoko and Haru squeals, Natsu and the others where left there mouth hanging agape. Kusakabe's expression was the same along with the other Committee members. Reborn was smirking. Tsuna and the Hibari were both wide eyes before they pull apart.

"EHHHHHHH!"

**Omake 3 – Starts the New Year with a dying scream.**

Reborn made another schedule for the Vongola family to bond again. All of them where heading to an onsen. Bianchi invited Tsuna over since she doesn't have anywhere to go. Kyoko and Haru both refuse since they have family affairs. The only one with them was Natsu, Gokudera –despite having his sister around- Lambo, Yamamoto, Fuuta and I-pin.

After hours of traveling and another batch of hours fooling around. All of them decided to try out the hot springs separately. After the boy's got prepared, they were all at the onsen –except the 2 girls and reborn who is with bianchi-

They were all having a good time when Lambo and Fuuta decided to head out first. Natsu, Gokudera and Yamamoto were discussing about some perverted thoughts and was planning to peep. There were all on the fence which divides the boy's onsen to the girl.

"Herbivores like you should be bitten to death" A voice behind them spoke making them froze in a moment before the ruckus began.

Meanwhile at the girls, surprisingly only two of them; well three if you count Reborn; was there. They could hear the noise on the other side which Tsuna commented on.

"Saa, We will go first Tsuna, you should come now too" Bianchi said carrying Reborn before leaving Tsuna behind.

"The other side is sure noisy huh." Tsuna said standing up, holding her towel not to carefull before she walks towards the fence so she could scold the reptiles when suddenly the fence was broken down by force; Luckily she was not too close.

…

…

…

…..

Silence engulfs the area when suddenly a gust of wind passed by making Tsuna dropped the towel accidently. Hibari's calm face turns beet red on what he just saw.

Tsuna turns deep read as she screech on Hibari who stood there frozen in his position shamelessly watching her.

"DON'T FUCKING LOOK AT ME! HIBARI KYOYA YOU PERVERT!"

**THE END.**

**Onsen-**_ I believe it is a Japanese word for hotspring_

**la padrona crepuscolo della rosacaduti**_ – the dusk mistress of the fallen rose; it was a title Tsuna gained when she was doing solo assassination mission at the age of 9. Somewhere in Palermo Italy where she assassinated a Mafia group called 'Morte Fiasco' or 'Failure for death'. Words spreads fast towards that time that the family was annihilated single handedly by an assassin who left a black rose. The dusk doesn't literally means 'dusk' but instead reflect on the rose color. They had gotten the idea of a 'mistress' believing that the assassinis a strong woman. Mukuro just overheard the mad scientist talking at that time so he know._

I would like to thank all of you to your reviews :) the onsen idea is dedicated to a loyal reader 'Kuroi Rin'

I would gladly update sooner again with 5 reviews or so. My internet connection is back so I won't be having problems and I just got home from a family vacation; the reason why I wasn't able to update sooner.

Thank you all for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Mata ashita.

-Skye


	12. MUST READ!

Hey guys. So yeah I wasn't able to reply on your reviews and to my DISMAY! I cannot even read it. I have it as a problem since I posted chapter 11. I even send some private messages on my friends in ff BUT I don't know if they did reply or not. So please. Let me get this straight. Could you pleaseREVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER ABOUT WHAT YOU REVIEWED ON THE LAST ONE? I AM DYING TO READ IT AND I GOT NO MOTIVATION CONTINUING THIS STORY. SERIOUSLY I HOPE THEY FIX THIS. AM I THE ONLY ONE ENCOUNTERING THIS PROBLEM? PLEASE RE-REVIEW AGAIN IN THIS CHAPTER. I NEED YOUR COMMENTS ABOUT THE LAST ONE (chapter 11) oh! And if you have the same problem; either you can Pm ME. Hopefully I can receive it also or! Send me a message thru 'LINE' 'facebook' or 'INSTAGRAM' just search for 'SkyeCielo' for FACEBOOK AND 'SkyeCielo98' on line or Insta. I maybe 'carelessly' giving my identity BUT I do love FF. and I really got frustrated since I can't read your reviews.

Once again; please send your reviews on the last chapter (chapter11) on this chapter again hopefully I can read it

PPSS. I REALLY CAN'T READ REVIEWS! OMG. WHAT IS HAPPENING? EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER I CAN'T VIEW IT! OMG! PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT DYING. I MEAN TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG PLEASE! I HUMBLY ASK FOR YOUR ANSWERS T_T

Sincerely yours,

Skye


	13. Escape Convicts: part 4

**Finally! I can fiu=nally read your precious reviews :3 and for now as I promised. As soon as I can read them I will update, though I read them via email too yesterday XD so anyhow. Here it is Chapter 12 hope you like it**

**CHANGED MY USERNAME: -SKY TO SKYCIELO98**

**Sorry for the grammar/spelling errors.**

**Story might move fast or slow or follows the canon a bit. Characters might become OCC because of the author's meddling XD**

**I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respective owners**

**Please Read**

…

**Chapter 12: Escape Convicts part 4: The Ring Leader Behold! The Pineapple Pervert**

…**.**

**Third**

…**.**

The fight between Natsu and the fake Mukuro didn't last long. Using the remaining 'Dying Will' bullet, Natsu easily defeated the black Mukuro. They did believed that they have defeated the Ring Leader, but Natsu's famous intuition didn't agree.

Learning the black Mukuro's real name; as the man was once called 'Lancia' a former member of a family that the real Mukuro assassinated long ago. Lancia was just being used by Mukuro for a bigger objective. Before he could even warn them, Lancia lost consciousness. Natsu look around and ask for Tsuna.

"How long since Nuvola-san left, Reborn?" He ask with such fiery look on his eyes.

"Around half an hour ago Baka-Natsu" Reborn's expression is as usual, Calm, Unreadable.

"Jyuudaime, Let's go before that woman kills herself" Gokudera shouted.

"Yamamoto-kun, please stay behind; we don't want you dragging us down, You did a great job but please stay and patch up I don't want you dying on me" despite the harsh words, Natsu manage to calm his friend. They left Yamamoto under a shady tree.

Running towards the abandoned building, they were at lost. Reborn, Bianchi, Natsu and Gokudera split up in 2 groups, since Natsu can't be separated from Reborn also Bianchi, Gokudera alone; tried to find a way towards Mukuro, But fortunately, not so fortunately he met up with Ken. The shape shifter.

"kekekeke, I may not be able to finish the Vongola Decimo but I can probably dispose dipshits like you" Ken said preparing a teeth.

"Bastard, I'm not weak like that baseball-idiot" Gokudera hissed bringing out some dynamites thus a losing battle begun.

**With Natsu, Reborn, And Bianchi**

…

"Reborn! Are you sure Nuvola-san isn't dead yet?" Natsu ask nervously while running.

"I'm sure my little sister can attend her wounds, Right Reborn?" Bianchi reassured the Young Natsu

"We won't know until we get there. Run fast Baka-Natsu" Reborn kicked the back of his head, starting another argument.

After long long run, and many many incorrect rooms, they finally manage to enter the correct one. Inside the dark room was a long red sofa, in the middle is a figure sitting along with a trident. To their shock, on the figure's right is another figure, hanging on the vines that wrap tightly around the body, the arms, the legs and the neck. The figure seems sweating a lot which Reborn noticed with a frown.

"Ivy poison vines, Lovely isn't it?" Mukuro said

"Are you the real Mukuro Rokudo?" Natsu ask.

"Kufufufufu, of course I am. Now how about we have some little fun?" Mukuro smirks.

Creating a vast of illusion to shake the young Decimo, Bianchi got a hold of Reborn but Natsu fel like he is being drag down to hell.

"Baka-Natsu, It is just an illusion, calm yourself and attack"

"How am I supposed to deal with this guy?! He is insane!" Natsu shouted, getting ahold of himself while Mukuro's eerie laugh echoes inside the room.

"Reborn help!"

**With Gokudera**

…**..**

Gokudera was bitten in a pulp, coughing blood out while cursing the shape shifting monkey. He lost all hope, he might have little dynamites left but it won't last long. Isolating his self for being useless as the boss right hand-man, light haven't abandoned him yet, when a yellow bird landed on top of a wall and start tweeting. He was annoyed at first but realize what the bird's was tweeting. Seeing a tonfa on his right Gokudera smirks.

"_Midori tanabiku Namimori no-'_

"Che, No one loves the school that much like you" Gokudera said, bombing the wall revealing Hibari Kyoya in all his might and glory.

"Tch" He grunted looking at Gokudera's pathetic state. Picking up his discarded Tonfa, he bitted Ken in a single attack. Trying to stand up, Gokudera was suddenly pick up via shoulder hanging. They were led in another encounter with a bitten Chikusa, but again with a single attack, Chikusa was thrown out.

About reaching the designated room, they heard a voice, but not after making an entrance. Gokudera was thrown somewhere in the room.

"Now my debt has been paid Hn." Hibari said looking around the room, only to simply stood on his place; frozen and tightly gripping his tonfa. The occupants of the room was amaze by the prefect's entrance. Reborn's attention moved towards a possessed Bianchi.

"Che, That's guy is sure amazing" Gokudera admits bitterly

"I thought that the possession bullet was banned long ago. The Estraneo familigia was annihilated by the Ninth. Say, you are one of those experiment child aren't you?" He said calmly.

"As expected from the number one hitman Reborn, The sun arcobaleno. Yes, They were some who fled and continued experimenting on us. But long story short, My goal, along with this possession bullet is to kill all human beings; Mafia or not. World annihilation is my goal Kufufufuf"

"Then why is Nuvola-san tied up!" Natsu glare at him

"Ohhh, How scary kufufufufu, as you can guess, after this world have been annihilated, Mankind will ceased to exist. As a new Adam I need my Eve and I can proudly say that this woman" he pointed at Tsuna "Will be the finest Eve in the making. Erasing the Mafia, Recreating the world, isn't it wonderful kufufufufu" Mukuro finishes while looking at Hibari.

"Did you know she enjoys my company? She even gave me a kiss just for it" He smirk.

Hibari, who is unusually calm, seethed in rage. His grip on his tonfa tighten while his glare darken.

"**I'll bite you to death"** He seethed before dashing to attack.

**With Tsuna ('How real Tsuna talk' … "Nightmare Tsuna")**

…**.**

I hate this feeling. Alone in the dark. That reptile had me. Glaring around, all I can see I black. But then a light Indigo color surrounds me and I find myself in a nightmare.

Sitting on a car, a little girl was clutching her eye, crying pathetically for her life.

'_This can't be!'_

Then the scene change once again in a room where two figures are standing.

"_I hate onee-san, she shouldn't live. Nee onee-san? Could you die for me?" A young Natsu chuckle evily while clutching a scissor._

"_W-what? Tsuna don't wanna die. Stop it Natsu-tou" Tsuna cried again_

'_Stop! I don't want to see this! Stop!' I clutched my head. Screaming and crying. I don't want to see this, Viper made sure that my barrier is strong enough._

_Different nightmares flash through my mind repeatedly. I have no will to live in this trapped world._

'_Help me, please, nii-sama' hugging myself, all I can do is to cry pathetically._

_Another nightmare plays but this one is different than the others. The setting was in a strange garden, A man whom I am familiar with stood in front of my nightmare figure._

"_Nii-sama?" said Tsuna who is clutching the figure's hand tightly._

"_You've failed to execute the job, it was a mistake choosing you after all" The man said disappointedly with a harsh glare to separate her nightmare figure. Real Tsuna stood there dumbfounded._

'_Not you too nii-sama! Don't leave me! Nooo! Please!' I cried and cried but that nightmare repeatedly plays in my mind._

'_That's right… everyone will leave me behind even Kyoya..'_

_I don't have anyone. I am lost, abandoned, betrayed. I am such a fool to let my emotions shows. This might be an illusion or not but still hurts me more than anythings. I don't have anything to hold on._

_Then an image of Hiabri appeared in my mind, smirking at me._

"**But you have me"**

**Outside**

…**..**

"Help…Nii-sama" Tsuna's voice interrupted their fight, she was sweating heavily, her eyes were open but there is no light. Hibari look at her, his heart aching by the sight his seeing.

"Impossible! She shouldn't be able to break it!" Mukuro shouted in rage, striding towards Tsuna to re-create the nightmare. Hibari hit him hard

"**Do not lay your filthy hands on her herbivore" **he glared at him approaching Tsuna.

"Omnivore"

"K-Kyoya?" A light was back in her eyes but disappear as fast as it appears.

"Wake up Omnivore"

"D-Don't…. K-Kyoya… A-Alone.. N-no" Her face was covered in tears as Kyoya petted her sending her to sleep. He doesn't know why but his heart is aching, he had this desire to bite that pineapple to death. He promised himself that no one should touched what was his but he failed.

He is disgusted. He feel so ashamed that his little omnivore was suffering. Now only if he could bite the herbivore to death. He smirk

**To be continued**

Cliff hangers are pain but I'm saving the fight for the last chapter. Hehehe. Anyone like this? Hate this? Please be gentle with me XD Hibari and Tsuna's confuse feelings are quite developing. You can suggest some omake's if you want too :)

Leave me another 5 reviews again minna. Hopefully to update soon.

Guest reviewers. StaringStars,Lili, Guest1, guest2, guest3 and guest4: Thank you for reviewing and happy new year too :) I will definitely keep on writing. ciao

-Skye


	14. AFTERMATH

Hello.

The story will be in a fast pace now. Since I haven't updated that much.

Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, rightful claims belong to their respective owners.**

**Grammar errors may you forgive me.**

…

**Chapter 13: The aftermath of the long battle**

…**..**

Tattered and bruise, Natsu look at the form of his enemy. Mukuro has been possessing different body lately and Natsu has needed to face different ability at the same time.

"Reborn how much more?!" he exclaimed as he dodge another slice of Mukuro's trident.

Leon had been glowing for a good 10 minutes now. Aside from Reborn who is waiting for Leon to hatch, Hibari Kyoya had collapse from fatigue and blood loss yet he is besides Tsuna; as for Tsuna, she is still fighting over the nightmare; and the other bodies were being possessed by the enemy.

"Keep going Baka-Natsu, Leon is close" Reborn said as he eyed his tattered student.

Was it a good choice for Nono to pick up his only grandson, not that they had a choice anyway and not that he doubt Nono but the way Natsu fight, there is something that he lacks and that is what irritates Reborn for a good long time. Tsuna on the other hand is a quite mystery for him; the way she fights and the way she moves is like an assassin waiting for a battle. She may be a good fighter but the intent to kill is what she lacks, or not? He wasn't sure anymore, But a civilian cannot be trained as an assassin for hire right? If she is a threat to the Vongola then Reborn wouldn't hesitate for a second to kill and slice her throat up.

"It's time"

A blinding light had made the three occupants to stop whatever they were doing. Leon who was at the ceiling glows brightly for a good minute before dying out and returning to it's normal form.

"Nothing happened!" Natsu exclaimed as Mukuro chuckles at how useless he was.

"look Baka-Natsu" in Reborn's hand, he have a neatly knit gloves, 2 bullet with a red strikes and a silver bullet.

"What's this?! I don't this in time of battle Reborn!" Natsu exclaimed as he wore the gloves in his hands.

"Don't be like that Baka-Natsu, Leon made that from his skin; look at how hard he work" Reborn said with a glint of amusement in his eyes. He was about to load the silver bullet in his gun but Leon stops him before he could do so. The chameleon look at Reborn's eye before looking at the sleeping form of Tsuna.

"For her?" Reborn closed his eyes before he reloaded the gun with the red bullet and shoot Natsu with it. Natsu's flame became brighter and his face become fiercer.

"I'm ready" he sprinted of to where Mukuro was before engaging again for another battle.

Reborn loaded the gun with the silver bullet and aim for Tsuna's head. Whatever reason Leon had made, he is sure that his partner has a good reason for it.

**Tsuna's mind**

…**.**

"_Poor little thing. You were made to kill yet you are being killed slowly" an illusioned snake hissed at her ear._

"_No! I won't die. I promised nii-sama." She grunted_

"_But who will save you? The skylark? Kufufufufu, he is dead by now. Join the new adam and create a new world kufufufu you will be spared and breed new wonderful things._

"_NO!"_

"_Fine by me kufufufufu. You are going to die anyway"_

_Die.._

_She is going to die?_

_Die helplessly inside this stupid nightmare?_

_No. she doesn't want to die this way._

_She needed to escape._

_But how?_

_No one is going to save her anyway_

_But.._

_I DON'T WANT TO DIE. I DON'T WANT…TO.. DIE..ONII-SAMA…._

'_Then live'_

…**..**

As Reborn take a shot, the silver bullet had imbedded itself on Tsuna's head. He waited for the result but nothing happens. Maybe the bullet was a failure. He took Leon and transform it into a mallet ready to strike her head but the sound of snapping chains made him stop.

Mukuro and Natsu stops when the third snap of chain sounded again and look to where Tsuna stands. Each chain that binds her body were snapping one at a time and before they could even blink the chains shattered itself and a cry of anguish erupted.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Baka-Natsu get out of the way!" Reborn instructed as flames that took the shape of chain poles erupted from the ceiling to the floor. One by one appears at a time and destroying everything that made touch with it as Tsuna's cry of anguish has yet to cease.

On her forehead is not the usual flame color but rather than being orange the flames on her forehead is Silver. An unusual flame color which only appears one in a single millennium. Reborn who had taken shelter from Leon was spared from the destructive flame power of hers. Natsu, Mukuro and the others were unlucky for they were hit by the chain poles, enough to knock them unconscious.

I don't want to die; is what she keeps on muttering like a mantra, her silver tantrum flames lasted for a good 3 minutes before finally calming down. The way she produce an amount of flames take over her body and collapse from fatigue.

Vongola helpers rush inside the building to help the future boss and his friends. After they had recovered all the bruise bodies. Vindice made their appearance and captured Mukuro and his gang; thus ending the long fight that they had started.

**Time skip.**

**3 days after the fight.**

**Namimori Hospital.**

Tsuna who took great damage by the nightmare of hers and the over usage of her unusual silver flames has been confined to the hospital ever since. Reborn has been visiting lately whom he finds Hibari sitting beside her sleeping figure.

Reborn returned to his care room where he finds Natsu sitting on the bed looking far away from the window.

"Reborn, can I ask something?"

"What is it Baka-Natsu" Reborn said.

"Nuvola-san's flame. It is kind of unusual, what is it? Why is it color silver?" he ask.

"Prepare to listen" Reborn said as he take a comfortable position on the chair with a cup of espresso on hand.

"Long ago, In the land of Sicily; in the first year that the Vongola stands, exist a great assassin. She was primo's first love—as the history says. Centenia was the most beautiful girl alive that time, but being Primo's sister made it all difficult for her to roam freely around the town. Different cases were file at her when she reached the age of marriage. To cut long story short, A family that rivals Vongola kidnapped Centenia for a threat but it turns out that they had raped, and tortured Centenia beyond a human's belief." Reborn take a sip on his coffee

"What is the connection of the silver flame?" Natsu ask, still curious for Tsuna's case.

"The silver flame appeared 400 years ago in the person of Centenia. Her will to live and the pain she suffered must have been the cause of the creation or conversion of her flame. The silver flame least requirement is to become afraid of dying. It is different from the dying will. Instead the dying will requires one to regret something they couldn't do before they could die, The silver flame requires a person to be afraid of death itself"

"Though it was believed that the silver flame can only appear in a form of a person who had a great desire to live but it was said that it will only appear once in a millennium. Leon's silver bullet might have been the trigger to Tsuna's case.

The silver flame has destructive power but also fatigues the user. She is lucky that she is still alive for Centenia; the first time she use it was also the last time because that flame ended up her life. That all was a theory listed in ancient scrolls, no one knows if the silver flame is a converted flame or not but it is dangerous for all we know"

"I wonder if _she_ really wanted to live" Natsu muttered with a distant look.

How in earth was she able to possess silver flame? Is Tsuna a threat or a usage? But for now, chaos has been cease and the peacefulness lingers back in the air. Is it a sign or the calm before storm? Reborn isn't sure anymore but there is one thing he knows. Eliminate the enemy before they strikes.

**To be continued**

…

**Yo! I am back, banzaiii for the world of living hasn't abandoned me at all. I have been busy with my midterm's exams, it lasted for 2 whole weeks and I have yet to finish one exam and that is we need to defend our answers. Anyways, Please forgive me for my impudence; for not updating the said time. I'll try to update once a week or once a month XD**

**Varia Arc coming up next after a chapter or two yeheeeyyy! I know that this chapter is short and may seem crappy, but I will try my best for the next one.**

**Please leave a review, lemme know what you guys think.**

**-Skye**


	15. IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ DEAR RDRS

Hello. Not an update but just a few comments lol. Anyways I have received a criticism which is great. When I had reached writing chapter 9 I was planning to do a major re write of the story since it has been so far from my original one, but the original one consist of a lot cross overs.

Things that I will change For example.

The weapons are not only box weapon, flames or etc for Tsuna's part. There are a part where I have blend, Noragami/noblesse/InuXbokuSS or which of the three.

Another is I really don't know how should I write a male Twin of Tsuna since I have been focusing too much on the relationship development of one Hibari and Nuvola. So I will be needing some help on this part. There will be less 'kya' and 'omg' on this part but it will no go down to none.

Grammars. I'm not good in English so if anyone would want to Beta read mine its cool. I will give you the certain week on when will I update supposedly.

There will be less romance and slow built I guess it will take 5 chapter to re tell Tsuna's life and connections and blah blah blah.

There. I can still continue this VG:AV version if you guys want but I can also post the original one (which I mentioned above) if you guys want. But wait for updates since I have 10hrs summer schooling :)

Thank you Guest for criticizing ! I appreciate it

PLEASE SEND ME YOUR REVIEWS/COMMENT REGARDING THIS TOPIC I HAVE SPOKEN. I WILL WAIT FOR A WEEK. IF I CANT GET ATLEAST 15 AGREE OR 15 DISAGREE I WON'T MAKE A MOVE. SO PLEASE DEAR READERS TELL ME :) I'M LOOKING FORWARD FOR IT.

-SKYE


	16. NOTE

HELLO! SKYE IS BACK WITH A GOOD NEWS AND A BAD NEWS. FIRST OF ALL I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING AWAY IN SUCH A LONG TIME BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS - I WILL START WRTING AGAIN. THE BAD NEW IS- I WILL START OVER AGAIN SO, FOR EVERY STORIES I WROTE THERE WILL BE A RE-WRITTEN VERSION. HOPE YOU CAN ALL UNDERSTAND ME :)


End file.
